


Law and Order: Inquisition

by PrydeOfArlathan



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Law Enforcement, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Asexual friendly, Dragon Age: Inquisition Spoilers, F/M, Investigations, Law Enforcement, Modern Era, Museums, Romance, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-04-15 09:30:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 25,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4601697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrydeOfArlathan/pseuds/PrydeOfArlathan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When an ancient elven orb is stolen from the Museum of History and Archeology in broad daylight, it’s up to Detective Lavellan to investigate. With the help of the local elven mythology expert, the young detective will uncover a plot involving a mysterious sect. From the Presidential Palace of Val Royeaux to the Arbor Wilds, between politics and museum halls, the Inquisition will have much to do. Detective Lavellan’s research on the history of the orb will also lead her to investigate a strange case that has never been solved. The main suspect? An unknown individual using the pseudonymn "Fen'Harel”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Museum of History and Archeology  
King Marric Street, 29  
Haven – Ferelden  
Harvestmere 12

The day was pleasantly warm for the season - and sunny. Everyone looked happier. Kids were running in the streets, students and other people strolled around the nearby lake. All around the little town, the high mountains were already covered in snow, but the cold air and wind weren’t reaching the valley today. 

_“What a beautiful day to take a walk in the park”_ , Coria Lavellan thought as she entered the Museum of History and Archeology. The Museum hall was darker than outside; her eyes had to adjust to the variation of luminosity. It was also definitely chillier inside – an indecently optimistic employee had already opened the air conditioning, apparently.

It was the first time Coria came in Haven. Its Museum of History and Archeology had recently acquired a great reputation in the archeology field – their Elvhen and their Tevinter collections were _“unparalleled”_ , _“particularly diverse”_ , and they contained _“extremely rare artefacts”_ (if she was to believe the brochure she was holding in her hand and had been reading earlier in the public transports). She knew the Museum greatly benefited from the recent alliance between Orlais and Ferelden – the little town of Haven was near the border of the two countries, and they had decided to pool their funds for science and research, and to invest mainly in Haven. The town was progressively becoming bigger and bigger, attracting more and more investors and more and more visitors each day.

Haven’s expansion was part of why Coria was here today. She had been transferred from her job in the Free Marches to a new one in Ferelden and Orlais. But for now, she was taking some time to visit the town and she had dedicated her first day to the Haven Museum of History and Archeology. 

Coria bought a ticket for the main exhibits of the Museum. The one that interested her the most was -of course- the Elven Section. Sadly, there was not one Elvhen Museum in Thedas, and that meant all the ancient elvhen artifacts were scattered all around Thedas, in different National Museums. Being Dalish, it pained Coria to know that. But she knew the Haven Museum was at least employing actual elves to work in the Elvhen Research Department, and that was something at least. Not like in Tevinter, where the only elves where the ones washing up the floors…

“Can I help you?” asked the cashier, seeing she was lost in her thoughts and was not moving in any direction. Coria looked up at him. He was a young man, with a sad and kind expression at the same time. His blond hair were falling down in his eyes and he seemed a little nervous. 

Coria smiled at him.

“It’s the first time I come here. Could you tell me where I can find the Elvhen Section, please?”

The young man gave her a plan of the building and showed her where she had to go. She thanked him and then went on her way, passing through the Fereldan Section (lots of dogs and beautiful wood carvings) and the Orlaisian Section (lions and gold things everywhere). It was the beginning of the afternoon, and strangely, the Museum was mostly empty. Coria only met people in the last Orlaisian room, containing a lot of paintings representing Andraste’s story. There was a group of Chantry clerics, visiting the Museum and following a woman wearing a big headdress. “Probably a high-ranking Mother”, she guessed. Coria ignored the looks some of the human women threw at the lone elf daring to disturb their visit – because she had finally arrived before the Elvhen Section.

The gates to the first room were beautiful - covered in green and golden tiles, forming a magnificent mosaic. If she recalled what she had read in the brochure, those were the gates of an ancient Temple dedicated to Dirthamen. They had been transported all the way down here and now welcomed visitors of all origins.

Coria stepped into the first room, quickly followed by the Chantry women – who had apparently finished admiring the paintings in the previous section. The first case at Coria’s right presented a collection of halla statues – representing Ghilan’nain, of course. The biggest one was remarkably preserved.

 _“Remarkably well-restored”_ , Coria rectified to herself after reading the info displayed next to the statue. The details were amazing: the halla had delicate little hooves, beautiful spiral horns and its neck made a graceful arch over its body. _“Details no Orlaisian sculptor can surpass…”_ she thought.

As Coria moved to the next case, the high-ranking Chantry Mother crossed her gazed and smiled at her. The elf automatically answered with a smile of her own. 

And suddenly, all the lights in the room went off.

At first, the young elf thought it was a simple dysfunction. But then, all the alarms of the Museum went on at the same time. Red flashes were the only lights left the room. Coria has a better eyesight than humans – especially in low light. She could see the Chantry sisters panicking, and the Mother trying to calm them down.

That’s when Coria realized she was not alone. In the center of the room stood a tall shadow. She could only make up the silhouette – faintly illuminated by a big sphere, green light slowly pulsing from its center. The tall figure had somehow managed to open a window case without breaking it. They hadn’t realized Coria was there and they reached down to take the green sphere.

“Freeze! I order you to step aside and leave that artefact where it is!”

Coria had reacted without thinking, and maybe it wasn’t the best thing to do. She didn’t have her sidearm - she only had her Inquisition Detective badge. She had never been afraid to face criminals and thieves and she had acquired a great deal of experience and self-confidence in the Free Marches. But something told her it wouldn’t help her much in the present situation.

The tall figure looked at her. 

“I repeat, step aside!” she challenged the thief a second time.

And then there was an explosion. She was lifted in the air by the blast, hit her head against the wall - and then all went dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter is up, thanks for reading! I have all the story already figured and I can't wait to share it with you, so expect regular updates :)!  
> Two more additional notes:  
> \- I already entered the names of all the characters who will appear in the story  
> \- This story is a Solavellan story, but it will be asexual!Solas friendly: the explicit parts will be posted in optional chapters, so you can skip them if it's not your cup of tea ;)


	2. Interrogation

Museum of History and Archeology  
King Marric Street, 29  
Haven – Ferelden  
Harvestmere 12

When Coria opened her eyes, she was facing the tiled mosaic of Dirthamen. She had been propelled through the halla statues case and hit the large doors. Broken glass lay all around her, so she was careful when she tried to get up. With a hiss of pain, she realized a shard of glass had found its way into the palm of her left hand. Her head hurt a lot too - and she found blood there when she passed her right hand through her hair.

 _“Great… great!”_ she thought, and then she coughed. The air around her was blackened by thick smoke. Coria covered her nose and mouth with her scarf. She then tried to get on her feet but didn’t manage it. She fell back on the ground, head first.

“Ouch… I’ll be sore in the morning.” she whispered softly, her cheek pressed against the cold tiles. That’s where she saw them, and her heart sank in her chest. At a few meters from where Coria had fallen lied one of the Chantry clerics. The woman, clad up in red, was definitely dead. Through the smoke, Coria could now make out the silhouettes of other humans, all laying on the ground. How many were there?

Coria could now hear alarms coming from the street – maybe the firemen, or the local Inquisition. Her head still spinning, she closed her eyes and let the darkness engulf her once again.

***

Haven General Hospital  
Enchanter’s Square, 34  
Haven – Ferelden  
Harvestmere 12

“I don’t know!”

“What do you mean, you _‘don’t know’_? You were right there!”

Coria was now awake again, and she kind of regretted it. She was in a hospital bed, and a woman with short black hair was screaming at her - which wasn’t something she needed right now, not with her aching head. Her left hand was also covered with an enormous bandage. She could feel the wound pulse up her arm, and she couldn’t move her fingers anymore. 

The young elf was still dizzy and felt nauseous. But she couldn’t remember anything. She only knew what the Inquisition agents had told her: there had been an explosion in the Museum, she had been there. And she was the sole survivor. Divine Justinia herself – who was accompanying a group of clerics for a visit – had been killed in the blast. The Head of the Chantry, murdered. This affair would have great repercussions, Coria knew that much.

In front of her, the Detective for Human Affairs - Cassandra Pentaghast – was asking her again and again about what had happened in that room. The woman was in a really bad mood. She wanted answers Coria could not give her. Another person ( _“an assistant?”_ , Coria thought) was also in the room – a human woman with red hair. She was writing down everything that Coria was saying, and seemed more sympathetic to her than her superior. The young elf tore her gaze from the redhead woman, focusing once again on Pentaghast. 

“I don’t know what happened. I almost don’t remember anything! I only remember… a woman? Maybe it was Divine Victoria, but I’m not even sure!”

“Cassandra?” interrupted the red-head woman with a nod of her head. “Cullen has sent us the video footage. From the Museum. We also have messages from that reporter from the _Red Jenny_. They want to cover the affair and they have questions…” 

“Ignore the journalist and show me the video!” ordered Pentaghast.

There was silence while Leliana opened her tablet and fast forwarded to the hour of the explosion. The two women looked at the video in silence. They had apparently forgotten Coria. The young elf could hear discussions between the clerics, footsteps – maybe her own. Then, panicked screams from the Chantry women – probably when the lights went off. She also heard an authoritative voice – probably the Divine’s – trying to calm them down. And then, her own voice. _“Freeze! I order you to step aside and leave that artefact where it is! I repeat: step aside!”_

Pentaghast and the redhead woman slowly raised their gaze to Coria, still in the bed. Pentaghast seemed even more furious, if that was possible.

“You _were_ there! What happened?”

“I told you, I don’t remember!”

“You talked to someone! You ordered them to step aside! Who was it?”

Pentaghast didn’t even wait for her reply (which would have been _“I don’t remember!”_ ). “And it was _foolish_!” the woman snarled. “What makes you think you had the authority _or_ power to do so?”

Coria paused. She could have sworn she saw the redhead woman smile, as if she already knew. The elf took a deep breath in before answering.

“I am Detective Lavellan from the Free Marches. Your new colleague.”

Pentaghast seemed surprised, but only for a moment. She looked at the redhead woman behind her.

“Leliana! Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I told you her name.” answered the woman, with a strong orlesian accent and a smile in her voice. “Maybe _you_ didn’t entirely read the memo about her transfer from the Free Marches.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> small chapter, but it leaves me time to write the others ahead :) many new characters appearances in the next one (the museum elven expert for example :))!  
> thanks for reading xx!!


	3. Detective Lavellan

Museum of History and Archeology  
King Marric Street, 29  
Haven – Ferelden  
Harvestmere 14

Two days after her accident, Coria was coming back to the Museum. She had fortunately been discharged from the hospital - a little against the doctors’ opinions, to be honest, but she had promised to come back regularly for check-ups. She had a huge bandage around her head (and looked particularly stupid with it, in her opinion). But what truly worried her was her left hand. It had needed a surgery and was still in a small bandage. The pain was manageable with the medicines she took, but her fingers and palm were stiff. The doctors had said they had done their best to ensure she would regain full mobility. It couldn’t happen too fast.

When she arrived at the parking of the museum, Coria paused an instant. The façade really was grandiose. The museum itself was all white and framed by numerous colonnades. But most impressive were the giant sculptures of a Mabari and a Lion - symbol of the scientific alliance between Ferelden and Orlais - right before the entrance.

“It sure is something”, she muttered. “Though I would have preferred a dragon. Or a halla.”

Behind the museum building was the tall tower of the Royal Institute, the research center attached to the museum. She would need to go there eventually. But before that, she was awaited at the crime scene, in the Elven Section. “Or what was left of it.” she thought with a pang of guilt.

She passed the automatic entrance doors and went to the cash register. The same young man was there, his eyes still hidden behind his blond hair. He smiled at her when she stopped in front of him. This time, she showed him her police badge.

“Hello, ah, Cole!” she said after reading the young man’s name on his museum badge. “I am Detective Lavellan. We saw each other the other day, when…”

“When there was the explosion.” He ended for her.

“Yes. I am awaited at the crime scene.”

“You may pass without paying, then.” said Cole very seriously.

Coria repressed a little laugh and smiled at him.

“Thank you, Cole.”

*****

Coria was welcomed by the agent stationed there.

“Detective Lavellan I presume?” he asked when he saw her, extending his hand. “Agent Cullen Rutherford.”

The Inquisition agent was tall, way taller than Coria (which wasn’t very difficult). He was blond and seemed quite muscular. She shook his hand with a smile, and he seemed troubled for a moment.

“Are you alright? With all the… “ he gestured to her head and left hand.

“Absolutely. I’m doing fine, thank you. Tell me what you’ve discovered, please.”

“Sadly, not much.” He invited her to follow him. “The video recording appeared to have stopped working several minutes before the incident, so we still don’t know what happened. But maybe our Analyst will be able to find _something_. Our experts have also determined the epicenter of the explosion – it was right at the center of the room.”

Coria looked around them. It still matched her memories of the moment she had woken up on the ground, after the incident. Dark scorched marks could be seen everywhere on the walls. Several items had been damaged – among them, the elven mosaic dedicated to Dirthamen and the halla statues she had admired, which were now blackened or shattered and rested at her feet. Slowly, she crouched and gently touched the halla statue with a finger. Once again, she felt sad. There weren’t many museum in Thedas displaying so many rare elven artefacts, and some of them had now been lost – as well as human lives.

Behind her Cullen cleared his throat and she got up again.

“I’m sorry. I’m sad so many things were lost in the explosions.” She frowned, nervously massaging her left hand. “Speaking of which, is anything missing here?”

“I don’t know.” Cullen answered. “No one from the museum has been allowed here since.” He had a little laugh. “The Curator of the Museum really is _not_ pleased about that. As well as the researchers of the Elven Department. I need your approval for that.”

“You have it.” She looked around, still pained by the destruction she was seeing. “Please put the experts’ report on my desk. Or forward it to my mailbox, I don’t know how you work here. And send the video footage to the Inquisition’s Analyst as soon as you can. We need more info.”

“Alright, ma’am.”

As she was leaving, Cullen looked at her and hesitated once again, so she waited and raised an eyebrow.

“Yes?”

Cullen seemed hesitant.

“As I understand, you have quite the reputation in the Free Marches.”

“That’s true”, Coria answered with a polite smile.

“I just… I didn’t expect…” the agent stammered.

“Me being an elf?”

He chuckled and scratched his neck, embarrassed. “ _Yes_ … I hadn’t heard there were any Elven Detective, to be honest.”

“I’m the first actually.”

“Ah.”

“Is it going to be a problem?” she asked seriously but politely.

“Not at all! I just… I look forward working with you, Detective.”

“Likewise, agent.”

***

Coria was waiting on a chair inside the Royal Institute. She had needed Cole’s help to pass through the first security door.  
“I am calling someone to come and guide you through the building.” he had said.

While waiting, Coria was looking through her texts and e-mails. She had received an-email from Cassandra Pentaghast, who was demanding where she was. Had Coria forgotten to warn her about her current trip at the Museum? She would need to go to the Inquisition’s Headquarters after all this. 

“Oooh I’m sorry! Have you been waiting for a long time?”

A young elf was taking careful steps down the hall, towards Coria. The detective lifted her head from her phone.

“Oooh! You… you’re Dalish too! _Aneth ara_! Is your head alright?”

Coria smiled, getting up and extending her hand to the newcomer.

“ _Aneth ara_! I am Coria from Clan Lavellan, Inquisition Detective - and my head is quite fine despite the appearances, thank you.” She paused and cocked his head on the side. “And you are… Merrill from Clan Sabrae?”

The other elf’s eyes widened with surprise.

“Yes! That’s me! Do you know me?”

“It’s written on your badge. But I would have recognized you without it, to be honest. I’ve read plenty of your research papers over the years.” Coria answered with a broad smile. “And I saw your photo in the newspapers when you found the _eluvian_ last summer.” 

“Yes, the _eluvian_! It’s here actually. In this Museum. We are trying to restore it. Would you like to see it?”

“Maybe another day, when I’m not working.” Coria said gently. She was stroking her left hand, trying to massage away the stiffness in her fingers. That was really getting annoying. “I am here to meet the Curator, today.”

“You are brave, then. Follow me!”

Merrill guided her through a real labyrinth of corridors to a group of elevators. Once they were inside, she took her badge and scanned it, then selected the top floor.

“You are here to investigate the explosion, then?” Merrill asked.

“Yes, I am. I will inform the Curator that the perimeter we had to lock down is open again. We have gathered everything we could.”

“Oh, great, my boss will be so pleased. We will finally be able to make an inventory and salvage what we can find.”

“That is the idea. I’m sorry we lost so many artefacts. I truly hope your team will be able to restore some of them.”

_Ding._

They had arrived at the top floor, the Curator’s office.

“Good luck.” Merrill said with a timid thumb up. 

***

The Museum’s Curator was an impressive woman, to say the least. Vivienne de Fer led her people with a firm and elegant hand. Everything about her was elegant, in fact. Her clothing style, her manners, her manner of speaking. Her office – which almost took all the top floor – was more a penthouse than a real office. Rich fabric, delicate gold ornaments and old artefacts decorated the office. Coria was starting to feel a little intimidated and out of place in all that luxury – and that was probably the point. Apparently, being a renowned researcher in History paid more than she’d expected.

Vivienne de Fer herself was standing at a magnificent desk made of a beautiful dark tree – strangely similar to ironbark, Coria thought. She rose up elegantly when the elven Detective stepped in the room.

“Ah, Detective Lavellan! I was awaiting your visit!”

They shook hands, and Coria kept a polite smile on her face.

“Detective Coria Lavellan”, she said. “Professor de Fer, I am honored to meet you.”

As she sat down again, inviting Coria to do the same with an elegant movement of her hand, Vivienne arched an interrogative eyebrow. Coria told her about her own humble interest in history and archaeology. She had read many of Madame de Fer’s book and papers over the years.

“Aren’t you _charming_?” Vivienne said with a broad smile - yet her eyes stayed cold, Coria noticed. The young Detective restrained herself to massage her hand again – she would not show any weakness. The bandage on her head was enough. “Yet I expect your visit has far more to do with the hole in _my Museum_ than with my personal research.” continued the human woman.

“Indeed. I wanted to thank you for your patience, in behalf of the Inquisition. I know it must not be easy to let us do _our job_ in your _Museum_. You surely want your teams to investigate what has been lost and what can be salvaged. This museum’s reputation is on the line, after all.”

There was a pause when Madame de Fer was reminded of the instability of her position. After all, the Curator had both Orlais and Ferelden to content with, but she technically was in Ferelden. No doubt the Fereldan Crown was waiting for any misstep on her part to replace her with one of their researchers. Vivienne joined her hand, both elbows on her desk.

“You are not mistaken. Do I understand the Inquisition will now grant us access to the ‘crime scene’, as you call it?”

“Exactly.” answered Coria, crossing her legs in a relaxed pose. “I expect you’ll make an inventory. I’d like your team to report to us if they discover anything is missing. _Or_ if they discover nothing is missing.”

“Of course, my dear.”

She raised her gaze over Coria’s shoulder.

_Ding._

“I even believe the contact I’ll be providing you has arrived.” Vivienne continued, standing up as Coria heard footsteps.

“Director! This situation simply is not _tolerable_.” said a male voice behind Coria. “The Inquisition still forbids us to access the Elven Section! How can you expect us to work while-…“

Coria pivoted her chair to look at the person chastising Vivienne.

It was another elf – not Dalish, though – older, and way taller than her. He was bald, wearing a simple dress shirt and a loose tie. He was speaking in a charming accent; his ears were low, his nose scrunched up in his anger – and the young Detective smiled to herself. He indeed seemed quite furious to Coria – it seemed he had not even noted her presence.

“Professor…” started Vivienne in an appeasing voice.

“There was an explosion, I think we have to right to assess…”

“ _Professor_.” repeated the Curator a little louder, raising her hand. “Detective Lavellan here just told me the Inquisition was _leaving_ the Museum…”

“Well, we might _still_ have questions, of course.” Coria said mischievously, directly addressing the researcher.

That’s when the elf acknowledged her presence. He stopped talking and his anger seemed to deflate entirely. He looked at her, intrigued. His eyes paused on the bandages on her head and her left hand, but he said nothing about that.

“An _elven_ Detective?” he said, frowning. _“Dalish?”_

Coria stood up like Vivienne and extended her right hand to him, trying to ignore how he said the word ‘Dalish’. 

“Indeed. Detective Lavellan, pleased to meet you.”

“Professor Solas Bleidd.” he said, shaking her hand. “Are you truly a Detective?” he continued apparently surprised.

“I am, Professor.” Coria smiled. She was used to people questioning her on that matter. After all, she was the first Elven Detective in Thedas, and had mainly operated in the Free Marches until now.

Vivienne was smiling.

“Professor Bleidd, Detective Lavellan has asked to be informed if any artefact was missing. I suggest you begin the inventory as soon as you can.” She paused. “Also, please accompany Detective Lavellan back to the Main Hall, if you would. You will answer any question she might have today, or in the coming days.”

 _A delicate way to have me out of her way._ Coria thought. “Professor de Fer”, she saluted out loud.

The Museum’s Curator ended the conversation with a nod of her head. “Detective. To the pleasure of seeing you again.”

“Of course, director.” Solas answered with a side smile. “Please, follow me.” he said to Coria, waving towards the elevators.

She followed the professor into the elevator. As Merrill had done, he scanned his badge and selected the main floor on the digital screen.

“So, you’re a professor here? In the Elven Department, I take it?” Coria asked, crossing her arms and comfortably leaning on the elevator’s wall. Like that, she seemed relaxed, detached. In fact, she was scanning the professor’s face, once again massaging her hand. He had a tiny scar above his right eyebrow, nice lips, high ears. Freckles? She wasn’t sure.

“Indeed. I’m the Head of that Department, in fact.” he answered calmly.

“You’re working with Merrill Sabrae?”

He looked interested and surprised at the same time.

“She’s rather working for me.” He paused, like he suddenly remembered something important. “Well, she's working _with_ me. Do you know her?”

Coria smiled. “I know her work. The papers she co-signed. _Your_ papers, I guess.”

He nodded. “More interested in the young Dalish’s prowess than by the actual field?”

She stopped smiling. “I am proud of _any Dalish_ contributing to this world’s knowledge. And to _our people_ ’s knowledge.” she emphasized. “We have more difficulties than others in most of the fields, I know about that.” Coria inspired, enflaming herself quickly. “But as it happens, I am also very interested in history and archaeology. How exactly am I to defend elven rights if I know nothing of our history?!”

Professor Bleidd said nothing for a time, looking at her with a blank expression. Then, he smiled softly.

“Are you mocking me?” she asked more calmly, suddenly a little unsure of herself.

He chuckled, and she felt her stomach make a flip.

“Not at all. I am only admiring your indomitable spirit.”

Her stomach made a backflip again and she felt her face starting to burn slightly. She started to fidget with her left hand, nervously opening and closing her fingers again.

“May I?” he asked, gesturing to her hand.

Without even thinking about it, she put her hand in his. He started to massage her palm and fingers. He was thorough, gentle and quick, and didn’t hurt her at all. In fact, it was even starting to hurt _less_. She looked at his face attentively, but he was focused on her hand…

_Ding._

They had arrived in the Main Hall and he gave her back her hand, looking up at her again.

“How did you do that?” she asked, her eyes widened and her ears burning.

“I guess you’ll have to come back to discover that.” he answered with a faint smile. “I’ll contact the Inquisition once we are done with the inventory.” he added before selecting his floor on the elevator board.

Coria looked at him until he had vanished from her sight.

 _Interesting._ she thought, and she smiled to herself again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> longer chapter this time!! and with new ~interesting~ characters  
> next: meeting other inquisition agents! and solas calls back!!
> 
> also  
> \- i'm totally basing the museum & the royal institute on the museum/research institute where i did my master thesis ([here](https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/f/fa/Mus%C3%A9um_des_Sciences_naturelles_de_Belgique_%28entr%C3%A9e%29.JPG/800px-Mus%C3%A9um_des_Sciences_naturelles_de_Belgique_%28entr%C3%A9e%29.JPG) is the giant statue we have in front on our museum )  
> \- bleidd means wolf in welsh, as far as i know (feel free to correct me!!)  
> \- having a stiff hand is so annoying like for real ughh. i wish i had a solas to massage my hand when winter's here
> 
> thanks for reading me i hope you liked it!! xx


	4. Welcome to the Inquisition

Inquisition Station  
Ameridan Road, 112  
Haven - Ferelden  
Harvestmere 14

When Coria entered the Inquisition station, she had to register at the entrance to get her access card and badge. _Very official looking,_ she smiled at herself. It was better than the cheap plastic badge the Free Marches Inquisition had reluctantly given her at the time.

Knowing she had already crossed some line, she immediately went to Detective Pentaghast’s office. The door was open and the human woman – tall, short hair, flaming eyes - was talking animatedly with a dwarf. She looked displeased too. _That seems to be her permanent state_ , Coria thought.

“No, Varric!” Pentaghast was almost screaming. “I won’t let you read those reports so you can find new ideas for your… _stories_! It’s confidential and you know it!”

“Come on, Cassandra. I’m of the house!” protested the dwarf, both hands up in the air, visibly trying to calm her. Not that it worked.

“You _resigned_!” specified Pentaghast. “ _Precisely_ because you wanted to concentrate on your writing business!”

“Well, I’m _almost_ of the house…” granted the dwarf, Varric.

Coria knocked on the open door, not wanting to pry any longer on their conversation. 

Detective Pentaghast raised her gaze to the elven Detective.

“Finally!” she exclaimed herself. “Varric, this conversation is over. I must keep working, so leave my office immediately.” As the dwarf walked through the door with a little smile addressed to Coria, she added “And _do not_ ask Bull to give you the reports! I’ll see it if you do!”

With a last sigh, the dwarf was gone and Coria walked in the office. Detective Pentaghast’s exasperated gaze was now on her, but the elf kept her ears up and unmoving. She knew humans couldn’t really read elven expressions, but it was a reflex nonetheless. It also made her feel more confident.

“I expected you to report here as soon as you got out of the hospital! But you got discharged this morning!” Pentaghast yelled, pointing at the phone on her desk. “Where have you been?”

Coria tried to keep a neutral face, arms crossed behind her straight back. No fear, no regret. She knew what she was doing, but she had to be careful around humans. She didn’t know who was friend or foe. Yet.

“I’ve been investigating the bombing case, Detective. I went to the Museum and talked with Agent Rutherford. Our experts have combed the area and brought back samples to analyze.”

“You _what_?”

“… I also went to see the Curator and told her the Inquisition was opening back the Elven Section to the researchers. I made contact with the Director of the Elven Department. He will send us a report and tell us if anything is missing.”

Detective Pentaghast opened her mouth to say something, then seemed to restrain herself. When she opened her mouth again, she was talking in a softer voice.

“You _should_ have told me what you were doing… After all, this is a joint Human and Elven case… But… Well”, she finally said. “That needed to be done.” 

She got up and circled her desk, getting to Coria’s side.

“Come, I will introduce you to the team and show you your new office.”

“Thank you, Detective Pentaghast.” Coria answered politely.

The human woman sighed.

“You can call me Cassandra. Come.”

Cassandra led her to the office situated in front of hers. If Cassandra’s office was clean and almost empty (save the bare necessities), the room in which Coria stepped is totally different. Colorful sports teams banners were hanging on the walls, piles of documents were spread on the desk - which seemed to have been broken and repaired several times.

The man sitting at the desk was a Qunari, easily twice Coria’s size. She had already met Qunari during her time as Inquisition agent in the Free Marches – but only Tal Vashoth leaving here and there, with no link whatsoever to Par Vollen. This one, however, had to be an official agent of their government.

“Bull.” said Cassandra to get his attention. The Qunari raised his horned head and Coria noticed he was missing an eye, hidden under a patch. “This is our Detective for Qunari Affairs, Iron Bull. Bull, this is Coria Lavellan, our new Detective.”

Coria smiled at the Qunari and he answered immediately with a smile that highlighted the numerous scars on his face. His expression was true and soft, however.

“Welcome, Detective!” he shouted with enthusiasm.

“Nice to meet you… Iron Bull, is that it?” Coria asked, ears raised high.

“You can call me Bull.” he added with a little wink.

After the Qunari, Ellana met the Detective for Dwarven Affairs, a young female dwarf called Lace Harding. The dwarf’s office was decorated with beautiful maps of Orlais and Ferelden, as well as framed landscapes. Among others, Coria recognized a picture of the Emerald Graves.

“Harding has been with us for six months now.” explained Cassandra at her side. “She has been transferred from Redcliffe when the previous Detective… hrm… retired.”

“You and I are both quite new here” said Harding happily with a little wave of her hand to salute her. Coria couldn’t help but smile. Lace Harding had a beautiful face full of freckles. “I’m happy we finally have someone for Elven Affairs, it… should have happened way earlier.”

Coria knew that all too well. The Free Marches had promoted her to the rank of Detective one year ago. It had been a sort of façade, a way to show how _progressive_ the Marches were – but that had only happened when Coria had left them no choice. Her superiors always had been on her back, pushing her down, denying her the possibility to prove herself. The young elf had clenched her teeth and had finally shone when she had resolved a case that had been highly mediatized.

Orlais and Ferelden had jumped on the occasion and opened a spot in their own Inquisition. They had asked for her personally. Coria had left the Free Marches with a light heart. Ferelden and Orlais could not be worse. Yes, she had earned her place, but the pressure on her shoulders was high. Everyone was watching her, waiting for her to make a mistake and deem the experience a failure. She knew that, but she was ready and up to the challenge – even if she wasn’t naïve enough not to realize Ferelden and Orlais’ move was part of the power play between nations. Or rather, their _‘Great Game’_.

Coria sighed inwardly, trying to forget that everyone back home counted on her and watched the news almost every day.

The last two people Coria met shared a big room at the end of the corridor. She immediately recognized the red-haired woman who had been present at the hospital. At the other side of the room, a young dwarf wearing magnifying goggles was hunched over a workbench filled with various tools and samples Coria didn’t even recognize. 

“Leliana is our IT expert and main analyst.” indicated Cassandra.

“Nice to meet you again, Leliana.“ the young elf said.

The red-haired woman smiled at her.

“Nice to have you on the team. We’ll work closely together. I can find pretty much anything that exists… or things that doesn’t.” she added with a little wink.

Coria didn’t know if she was joking or not. 

The last person Cassandra introduced her to was the young dwarf, who was named Dagna. She was one of the experts responsible for analyzing evidence and samples when needed. As soon as she saw the elf, the young dwarf began talking animatedly, waving her hands, welcoming her warmly. When she started to show her her tools, Cassandra gently interrupted her.

The human woman finally showed her what would become her own office. It was pretty barren, containing only a desk, a computer and a chair - as well as empty shelves. Coria happily noticed she had a window.

“I hope this suits you.” 

“It’s perfect” Coria exclaimed herself, putting her bag on the desk. It was a definite improvement after the Free Marches, where she had had a small store room with no window. She turned towards the human woman.

“Thank you Cassandra.”

For the first time, the human woman smiled at her.

“Welcome to the Inquisition, Detective.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, i'm back! i hope this chapter pleases you, and that you like my beloved coria :) tell me what you think!  
> next- coria's first evening/night in Haven (or rather, not in a hospital room)!! and you'll meet other characters :)  
> (btw solas comes back in chapter 6 ~)  
> tumblr: sihaofskyhold.tumblr.com


	5. First Evening

**Inquisition Station  
** Ameridan Road, 112  
Haven – Ferelden  
Harvestmere 14 

The rest of the day passed in a blur. Leliana came to Coria’s office to register her in the Inquisition’s network and explain her how things worked here for the reports and files. Harding gently brought her a cup of tea around 4 p.m. and they discussed – Harding asking her lots of questions about the Free Marches. Coria learned that the dwarf had traveled all around the world when she was younger, and she seemed to have many tales to tell.

As the young elf packed her stuff and was exiting her office, she was accosted by Iron Bull.

“Hey! How was your first day here?” he asked, towering over her. He was really, _really tall_. Coria was used to be small compared to… well, almost everyone - even most of the elves. But the Qunari Detective was in another league entirely!

“Quite good, thank you.” Coria smiled. “Lots of administrative stuff today, but I’m glad to work here. It’s… a nice change.”

And also such a responsibility.

“Well, what do you say to spending a nice evening too? I was gonna go at a friend’s bar, wanna come?” offered the Qunari. “Unless you already got other plans.”

Coria beamed. That was just was she needed. 

“With pleasure! I’ve just arrived in town, so I don’t know anything or anyone around here. Show me the way, big guy!”

“You got it, boss.”

She didn’t add that everyone around here seemed to be far, far nicer than her former colleagues in the Free Marches. Not that it was difficult - and if she was honest to herself, she was still prudent. But things were looking good so far.

***

**The Tavern  
** Main Road, 56  
Haven - Ferelden  
Harvestmere 14 

Half an hour later, Coria and Iron Bull found themselves in front of a very animated bar. The hanging sign simply read _“The Tavern”_. There were people outside, animatedly talking around tables full of drinks - apparently not afraid of the fresh evening air of Harvestmere. _I guess the alcohol helps too_ , thought Coria.

The elf followed Bull inside, and a nice warmth welcomed her. 

She glanced around, and loved what she saw. The bar had tad an themed decoration, making her think of a medieval tavern. Shields harboring diverse heraldry were handing at the brick walls, as well as swords and axes. An open fire warmed the room, and it was also lit by pretty lanterns and enormous candles. At the other side of the bar, a wall was covered by a beautiful frescoes, all in golds, reds and oranges - adding charm and character to the place.

“Those paintings are beautiful”, she muttered to herself, amazed.

Coria’s new friend led her to a little booth on the side, where two people were already waiting. She stopped looking at the frescoes and considered the people at the table.

The first one she recognized immediately – it was the dwarf she had seen in Cassandra’s office earlier in the day. He was currently focused on a piece of paper, scribbling wildly, a cunning smile on his lips. The other one was a human, well-dressed and slowly twirling between his fingers the most perfect mustache Coria had ever seen. His eyes lit up when he saw the Qunari arrive, and Coria was sure there was something between them. Detective sense.

“Bull! I’m glad to see you. _Ah!_ And who is this charming person I see beside you?” the man exclaimed. 

“Hey, Dorian. Varric”, answered the Qunari while sitting next to Dorian and inviting Coria to sit beside him. “The lovely person here is Coria Lavellan, the first Detective for Elven Affairs.” He paused two seconds to make a sign to the barman. “She just got here today, so I thought I’d show her our favorite hiding place.”

“Welcome to Haven, then!” the human beamed. “I guess you’ll be pretty busy in the coming weeks, with the bombing at the Museum and all… But you can always come to relax here.” He added with a wink, his eyes sparkling.

“Well, thank you, Dorian. This truly is a lovely place.”

“I hope I’ll see you at the Museum too! I work there, you see.” continued Dorian. “For the Tevinter Section – even though I guess you’ll see our Elven Expert more than me. Have you already met him?”

“Yes, I have. Tell me, Dorian, is he single?” she asked. No point in thinking about Solas Bleidd if he was already spoken for, after all.

Dorian laughed and hit the table with his a hand.

“I like that spirit! You truly are a _marvelous creature_! Yes, he is single. And now I’m curious to see what will happen.” He winked at her and she answered with a big smile, ears twitching with contentment.

“Well, thank you very much for that information. I’ll see both of you at the Museum.” 

Coria then turned to Varric, as Dorian started talking animatedly with Bull. “As I understood, you were a Detective for the Inquisition?...”

Varric stopped writing and sighed over his beer.

“Yes. I was… kinda forced to resign a few months ago. It’s not really a big deal to me – now I’ve more time to write my stuff after all.” He sipped his drink. “Speaking of which…” he added, looking at Bull.

“Ah! Yes! I have them, don’t worry.” The Qunari handed over some papers to the dwarf and Coria raised an eyebrow at them.

“Are those the reports Cassandra forbid you to get?” she asked innocently.

At that moment, a charming woman approached their table with several glasses on a plate. She puts the largest glass Coria had ever seen in front of Bull, as well as a cocktail with a little umbrella in front of her.

“I have not…” she began, but the woman interrupted her.

“Special cocktail of the house. Any friend of Bull’s gets one free the first time.”

“Well, thank you a lot, then, huh…?” she let her voice trail off.

“Maryden!” the woman answered. “My boyfriend Krem and I are the owners of this place. I hope to see you often!” she added before turning her attention to other tables.

“A warm welcome to Coria and congratulations for her new job!” shouted Bull, raising his glass. “The first Elven Detective is with us!” Varric and Dorian followed his gesture, and Coria raised her glass as well.

She took a sip of it. The cocktail was fruity, but quite strong nevertheless. She drank it with pleasure, slowly feeling the alcohol get to her head.

“So…”, began Coria. “How come you’re giving those reports to Varric, Bull?”

To their credit, they both looked contrite – for one second at least. 

“Well, I was the Detective for Dwarven affairs…” started Varric.

“But, alas, our dear Cassandra Pentaghast found out that he used the Inquisiton’s cases as material for his books….. He didn’t even use a pen name!” Dorian was evidently finding this very amusing. “And so he was fired.”

“I _retired_.” mumbled the dwarf. It was evident they had argued over that many times.

“Call it as you want, my friend.” laughed Dorian, and he drank from his beer.

“So, now you’re playing spies for Varric, Bull?” Coria continued, and the two looked at her with some fear in their eyes. She giggled. “Don’t look at me like that, I won’t tell Cassandra. Actually, I like your books, Varric.”

The dwarf’s shoulders went down as he ostensibly relaxed and smiled.

“You read them?”

“Of course. _Both_ series.” she specified. “The first books arrived by mistake at our reservation, instead of the history books we had ordered”, she explained. “My Keeper wasn’t pleased, but she _did_ order the following books when we asked.”

The other three laughed frankly. Coria felt her face go warm, and it wasn’t entirely because of the alcohol. She was alone in this big city, away from her Clan and family, away from her reservation. But her new colleagues did not make her feel alone on this first day, and that gave her hope for the future. Things would be much better than in the Free Marches Inquisition.

***

**The Adamant Fortress (Grey Wardens Inns)  
** Heroes Street, 78b  
Haven – Ferelden  
Harvestmere 14 

On her way to her hotel room, Coria texted home.

_‘hey mom. everyone is nice here,_  
and there are many things to do :)!!  
how are you? I miss you and dad.  
say hello to deshanna, eira  &the twins!!  
xx coria’ 

She put away her phone, hoping her mother would answer before she went to sleep. She also hoped her mom wouldn’t see the news on the old tv in their aravel. Coria hadn’t been seen on screen since the bombing, but the news would have worried her nevertheless, since she knew Coria was in the same town.

A little bell rang when she opened the hotel’s door, and the man behind the counter raised his head. He had a big beard, black as his hair. He also had a kind smile that went to his eyes.

“Miss Lavellan”, he said, bowing slightly. Coria found his manners quite charming. What was with the men in this town?

The young elf had dreaded sleeping in a hotel room – especially since she could only afford the Grey Wardens Inns. Those Inns were appreciated enough to be found all across Thedas, and cheap enough so everyone could afford them. Therefore, the state of an Inn was highly dependent on its patrons and the willingness of its owner. Blackwall’s Inn was a small building, but everything was clean and tidy, and that was more than enough for her.

“Hello, Mr Blackwall. I would like my key, please. Room 318.” she specified.

She shouldn’t have bothered – the man seemed to have a very good memory, and he already had the right key in his hand. 

They said good night to each other, and Coria went the third floor of the hotel. She went down the corridor (her room was at the very end), passing by portraits of famous heroes.

 _“No elves besides Garahel”_ , Coria mumbled. The portrait hanging next to her room was a portrait of Ser Aveline, the famous knight.

She opened the door and tossed her backpack on a chair. The hotel room was quite small but comfortable, and she liked it. Something bigger would have been a huge change compared to her parent’s aravel. There was a double bed, a small TV (she had not yet been able to watch the news - she would have to talk to Blackwall about that, she reminded herself), a window overlooking a big street and a part of the Chantry park. _“An overall lovely view_.” she thought.

As she was preparing herself for bed, she heard her phone beep on her nightstand.

_‘Hey sweetie!! Glad to hear that! We’re alright too!_  
Call us tomorrow when you have time, we’d love to hear your voice!  
We’re so proud of you! Take care!  
Love  <3 - Mom & Dad’ 

She smiled fondly as she read the message.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and another chapter, i hope you like this one! in the next one, coria returns to the museum! there were several things i was unsure of about the story, but i've found all that i needed now -so have no fear, i intend to finish this fanfiction! last thing but the most important one- i wanted to say thank you to the people who took time to send a comment, you're awesome <3!  
> tumblr: sihaofskyhold.tumblr.com


	6. Smooth Words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Solas comes back!

**Museum of History and Archeology  
 **King Marric Street, 29**  
Haven – Ferelden  
Harvestmere 16**

Two days later, Coria went to the Museum again.

Cassandra had called her before she could arrive at the Inquisition station: the researchers had finished doing the inventory, and they had interesting news. While she was still inside the tram, Coria called Professeur de Fer to tell her she would be arriving soon and would need to talk with the Elven Department Director. As she was exiting the tram and climbing up the stairs leading to the Museum and Institute, she allowed her mind to wander…

Solas Bleidd. She still remembered how he had taken her hand, and how he had made the pain go away. She flexed it tentatively. Uggh, it was hurting again. She would definitely need Bleidd’s number.

To talk about work of course.

(And maybe hand massages.)

When she entered the Museum lobby, Cole immediately came to speak with her. He seemed as shy and ethereal as the two other times, but he also had a little smile on. As he approached, she wondered why the young man was behind the counter in the first place. The Museum was _closed_ after all.

“You’re _back_!”

“Yes, Cole. You will see me quite regularly, I’m afraid.”

The young man had a puzzled look.

“Don’t be afraid. He _is_ very nice you know.”

“I’m sorry?” Coria said, confused.

Cole opened his mouth to answer, but at the same moment, the Institute’s main door opened at their left, and Solas Bleidd stepped out in the lobby – a smile on his face. He was wearing a shirt and a bow tie the same colors as when she had first seen him. She found the bow tie gave him an odd charm, and she had to admit he looked very good in it. Wait. Maybe she should focus on something else?  
“Detective Lavellan”, Bleidd said, extending his hand when he reached her. She shook it, also smiling. His handshake was firm and his skin soft. _"By the Creators, Coria, would you stop it?"_ , she thought to herself. “A pleasure to meet you again.”

“Same for me, Professor Bleidd.”

“I hope your wounds are getting better.” Bleidd continued, gesturing to his own head.

“They are, thank you.”

The previous day, Coria had gone to the hospital again. She still wore a tight bandage around her left hand, but the doctors had taken away the one on her head. Now it was only slightly visible under the line of her hair. She was lucky: she had always healed quite fast.

“Do you remember what happened?” he enquired.

“I’m afraid that is classified information for now.” She answered, a little sorry.

“Of course.”

Solas then turned towards Cole, putting a hand on his shoulder. He seemed concerned.

“Cole, I told you you could go home. I will call you when the Museum reopens, I promise.”

The young man seemed to consider for a moment.

“Alright. But her hand hurts.” He finally said before turning around to grab his bag behind the counter. Coria felt her ears go down slightly, puzzled. Had she been so obvious? She was thinking about the pain in her hand again, true - but she had made no movement that could suggest it.  
“Do you want another hand massage, maybe?” asked Bleidd with a side grin.  
YES.

“No!” Coria answered too forcefully. She changed the subject. She was here to work! “You have finished the inventory, I believe, Professor Bleidd?”

“Please, call me Solas.” The other elf answered as he led the way to the Institute. “My team and I have indeed finished retrieving the artefacts left in the explosion area.”  
They both stepped in the elevator. Solas presented his badge and selected his floor.

“Is something missing?” asked Coria.

Solas paused, apparently considering what to answer.

“Yes.” He began carefully. “Several items have been reduced to small fragments, but we were still able to identify them. One of our more precious artefacts, however, is definitely missing.”

“What is it?”

 _Ding_. They had arrived on his floor. With an elegant gesture, he invited her to step forward down the corridor. He kept talking and watching her attentively.

“A focus.”  
Coria frowned.

“I… don’t know that word, actually. What is it?”

“An extremely rare artefact, I am not surprised you never heard of it.”

He pushed a door at the end of the corridor and kept it open for her to come inside. Her first thought when she saw his office was _“strange”_. And indeed it was. Somehow, the room was round – she had not seen this from the outside of the building – surely a quirk of the architect. His desk was back to a huge window, and there were bookcases all around the room.

Solas gestured to the chair in front of his desk, while he sat himself in his huge desk chair. He immediately grabbed a journal lying on his desk and started combing through the pages.

“This focus was uncovered a year ago in the South. It wasn’t recognized as a big discovery, of course, but I still had to fight so it could be exposed here.” He paused. “Ah. Here, look.”

He handed her the journal and she started to read the article, curious. A piece of elvhen culture she didn’t know! Deshanna had never told her about it! She could feel her ears twitch in anticipation and excitement.

While she was reading, she could feel Solas’ eyes on her. He kept talking in that calm, composed voice of his, his chin now resting on his hands. Elegant.

“These orbs were said to channel power from our gods. Some were dedicated to specific members of our pantheon. All that remains are references in ruins or old manuscripts from Arlathan. Echoes of a dead empire.”

 _“Is he actually singing when he talks?”_ Coria couldn’t help but wonder. _“He has a very melodic voice.”_ She shook herself and focused on the article again, frowning in concentration.

In the article was a picture of the orb. It was of good size, green colored with delicate patterns on its surface. With a finger, she traced them. It made her think of the fingerprints on a crime scene.

“To which god was this particular focus dedicated?” she asked, curious.

“We don’t know.” Solas immediately answered. “But it was the first intact focus ever discovered. And now, it is missing.”

She raised her eyes to cross his, taking a notebook and a pen from her pocket.

“And you’re sure it is missing? Can’t it have exploded?”

“I am sure it is missing. We uncovered many fragments, but not one was a part of that orb. The focus was stolen.”

She wrote down the information he gave her, about the focus and the inventory him and his team worked on. Eventually, they started talking about the other artefacts owned by the museum.

“It’s so sad to think so many pieces were destroyed… It was the first time I saw so many Elvhen things in the same room. It was marvelous.” Coria said, sadly thinking about the delicate halla sculptures she had been admiring only a few days earlier.  
“It was… it _is_ a marvelous collection.” Solas agreed. “We will work hard to restore what we can and make it beautiful again.”

Coria smiled at him.

“I’m sure you will. I’m counting on you!”

Solas tilted his head on the side.

“Are you now?”

He had that side grin again. Coria’s smile only went bigger.

“I am! I have only seen a small part of the collection, before it all, ah, exploded. I feel robbed of my experience.” She stopped talking and then had a sorry laugh. “Well, you were robbed. What I mean is that I intend to come back once the Elvhen Section is reopened.”

Solas slightly leaned towards her.

“Then I will work even harder to make that happen. I will enjoy making your experience… as complete as possible.”

_“Hm….”_

Coria didn’t let herself be effected by his tone. Well, okay, maybe she was effected, but she was a big girl, she could match his words.

“And I promise you I will work hard to find the culprit and the focus.” She began carefully. “And when that is done… Maybe you will give me a private tour?”

Had he slightly blushed? Had she won?

And did he really have freckles?

Coria took a look at her watch in order to stop staring. She had been here an entire hour. She ought to come back to the station and make her report to Cassandra.

She got up a little too suddenly, extending her hand to him.

“I’m-afraid-I-have-to-go-fill-a-report-now! Thank you for your help, Professor Bleidd!”

“Solas.” He rectified, shaking her hand.

_“Solas!”_

As she closed the door, she saw he still hadn’t moved. He was still standing and looking at her with a knowing smile on his face. She only understood why when she was already half way down the corridor. She turned back on her heels and opened the door to his office again, falsely angry.

“Back so soon?” he chuckled.

Bastard. She pointed her finger at him.

“Don’t mock the first Elven Detective!” Then she spoke with a softer voice. ”… You need to accompany me back to the lobby.”

“It would seem so.”

“Can I… Can I take the journal? I will of course hand it back to you once I’ve finished with it.”

“Of course.”

She took the journal and they exited the office, walking back to the elevator. Solas _biiiiped_ his card once more.

“You don’t need to accompanying me all the way down, you know.”

“I know.” chuckled Solas as he stepped into the elevator, selecting the ground floor on the board.

The doors closed - and suddenly Coria noticed how small the elevator was. She only had to lift her arm and she would be able to touch him. Okay, she wanted to do just that. A little bit. But she couldn’t: they had barely met! She didn’t want to appear… crazy or something?

Solas was leaning against a wall, apparently very much at ease and still smiling. In these close quarters, they really _were_ close to each other. Coria could see he indeed had freckles, and she could even count them. The young elf felt her cheeks go warm when she noticed he was looking at her too. Maybe he was counting her freckles too? _“Well good luck with that”_ , she thought. But at least, in the comfortable silence they shared, she could do some staring of her own. Under his button down shirt, his shoulders seemed large and she wondered if he had freckles there too. His blue bow-tie was tight around his throat and for a moment, she considered tugging it away and opening the first buttons of his shirt.

“…. If you need something.”

He had talked. He had talked and she had not listened.

“Huh… sorry?”

At her words, Solas had that infuriating little smile. Again.

“Here is my card, if you need more information. Or if you need to contact me.”

“Thank you!”

She took the card and put it away in the pocket of her jacket. She noticed they had now arrived at the ground floor. In her haste to get out of there as soon as possible, Coria tried to exit the elevator before the doors were fully opened and she hit them. Solas chuckled. _“Great, yes, make a fool of yourself on top of the rest!”_

“I’m okay!” she said, stepping into the lobby, lifting a hand in a little goodbye.

She didn’t look back, but she just _knew_ Solas was smiling behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and there it is :) i hope you liked this chapter. in the next one we discover more about the orb, and about a mysterious writer called Fen'Harel - also, coria & solas start talking about their lives :) thank you for your comments and kudos !!!  
> tumblr: sihaofskyhold.tumblr.com  
> here is a pic of **[Modern AU Coria](http://sihaofskyhold.tumblr.com/post/142132848918/detective-coria-lavellan-from-my-modern-au)** :)


	7. Late Night Readings

**The Adamant Fortress (Grey Wardens Inns)  
** **Heroes Street, 78b**  
**Haven – Ferelden**  
**Harvestmere 17**

It was Saturday evening.

On her bed, Coria was reading the journal Solas had handed over to her. The subject was so interesting she was still reading it and taking notes at 1 am.

Of course, she had finished reading the journal hours ago. She was currently on her computer, reading all she could about the foci orbs and other rare elven or tevinter artefacts. She had started looking at the bibliography of the numerous articles published in the journal. One thing leading to another, she had read… dozens and dozens of articles. And her bed was full of hastily written notes.

She had discovered two main things.

One, there were foci orbs in other Thedas museums, but only broken fragments. None had been linked to a particular god, and the orb discovered by Solas and his team was the only one found entirely intact.

Two, many of the older articles – but often the more interesting ones – had been written by a mysterious author who had taken the name “Fen’Harel”. No name or surname, only that pseudonym. It had caught her attention, of course – as the First of her Clan, it was her responsibility to protect her clanmates against the wolf god’s tricks. Or at least, that was her duty according to _very old traditions_ no one really followed anymore - but she had nevertheless read about it during her studies with Keeper Deshanna.  
  
But all Dalish elves knew about another figure who had chosen the same name. Fifty years ago ‘Fen’Harel’ had been the person responsible for a huge scandal that had made the elves lose plenty of hard-acquired rights. She had never quite known the full story about it, but she knew that person was a bad person – every Dalish could tell you that. But the author of _these_ articles couldn’t have been written by the same person.  


Indeed, the author named Fen’Harel had fought _for_ elven culture, and the rights of elven clans to regain their history and artefacts that were scattered in museums all around Thedas. Some of his non-scientific articles (that Coria had also found online when she researched the author) even talked about thefts and illegal traffic of elven artefacts, but without naming any culprit. The similarities with her current investigation had led her to try to discover all she could about the mysterious figure.

Biting her upper lip, Coria’s eyes looked for her phone. It was somewhere on her bed, now buried under her numerous notes. Earlier in the evening, she had taken Solas’ visit card from the pocket of her jacket and had send him a text about her research. Sadly, he had not answered. She should stop hoping, it was late and he certainly wasn’t going to send her a message _now_. Also, what was she hoping exactly?

The young detective sighed and hopped off her bed, going to her small bathroom. She put on her pajamas and took her toothbrush. As she was brushing her teeth, looking at the Chantry park through the window when she suddenly heard the happy sound of her phone text alert. It was a part of the opening of her favorite show – _Elves Walking With Wolves_ \- but for once, she had totally forgotten about it. Who was it, at this late hour?

The young detective all but jumped on her bed, searching under all the papers scattered on the covers. Finally, she discovered it under a pile of notes about the arlath’ven of old.

She unlocked it and felt her heart starting to beat a little faster. It _was_ Solas – apparently, he was also doing some night readings himself. Curious, she touched the screen and opened his message.

 

 **Solas, 1:06 a.m.**  
_I am pleased to learn someone as young as you finds this subject interesting._

 

She grumbled a little at the mention of her young age.

 

 **Coria, 1:08 a.m.**  
_“young”, eh?? how old are you to say that lol?_

 **Solas, 1:09 a.m.**  
_Old enough, I think. I’ve know the orbs in their prime._

 **Coria, 1:10 a.m.**  
_haha_  
_good one!_  
_btw it’s alright, old man, I don’t care =)_

 **Solas, 1:11 a.m.**  
_You see me relieved._

 

Coria smiled at their exchange and decided to change the subject, still brushing her teeth.

 

 **Coria, 1:13 a.m.**  
_we must talk about the journal! i have learned a lot, thx for that!  
i would have loved to see the orb in its prime too!_

 **Solas, 1:15 a.m.**  
_It would be my pleasure to talk more about elven culture with you. In texts or in person._

 

“Creators”, she said out loud, squinting at her phone as she felt warmth creep in her cheeks. Than man knew what he was doing. It had been a long time since Coria had truly been interested in someone, so she really hoped he wasn’t… playing with her or something. She had experienced that, and she did not want to live it again.

 

 **Coria, 1:17 a.m.**  
_tell me about your discoveries!_

 **Coria, 1:32 a.m.**  
_where are u ???? did you fall asleep on your phone, old one???_

 **Solas, 1:40 a.m.**  
_Apologies, I was preparing for bed._

 

Interesting. Coria took some time to imagine him, wherever he was. Did he sleep in pajamas? “Or naked maybe?” she mused. When Solas answered, he sounded indignant.

 

 **Solas, 1:42 a.m.**  
_And I am not as old as to fall asleep on my phone!_

 

That made her snort, but she immediately forgot about naked older elves when she read his next message.

 

 **Solas, 1:43 a.m.**  
_We also have an eluvian here. Almost intact._

 **Coria, 1:41 a.m.**  
_wow!!!! the sabrae eluvian??? i thought it was still in the free marches!_

 **Coria, 1:41 a.m.**  
_oh pls don’t tell me it was damaged in the explosion?????_

 

She had to wait a long time for the next message. She was already imagining the mirror in blackened, broken pieces on the ground – another piece of culture lost to the elves. The First in her was worried, and she could not tear her gaze away from the little dots meaning Solas was still writing.

 

 **Solas, 1:49 a.m.**  
_Luckily, it was not! The eluvian was not exposed in the gallery yet. It was indeed in the Free Marches until recently, but the perseverance of my assistant and her Keeper allowed us to have it transferred here._

  
  
She immediately answered, relieved.

 

 **Coria, 1:50 a.m.**  
_lucky you! and lucky me, i will see it during our (she changed the word) my private tour ~ !_

 **Solas, 1:53 a.m.**  
_You presume much. It is not available to the public._

 

Coria pouted.

 

 **Solas, 1:53 a.m.**  
_But maybe I could arrange something for you, lethallan._

She now smiled at her phone, both at the idea of sneaking in the museum halls with Solas to secretely admire the eluvian, and at his use of the word “lethallan”. It meant he truly respected her, almost as a fellow clanmate. Good.

**Coria, 1:55 a.m.**  
_You spoil me!_

_**Solas, 1:56 a.m.**  
_I did promise you a full experience, after all._ _

_**Coria, 1:57.**  
_I am waiting eagerly =)_ _

_**Solas, 1:59 a.m.**  
_I am sure you are._ _

**Coria, 2:00 a.m.**  
_i’m going to bed now, I must investigate tomorrow!_  
_y’know because you lost that orb and all  
you should sleep too, i guess your old bones need rest =)_

 **Solas, 2:00 a.m.**  
_Thank you for the reminder.  
On nydha, lethallan._

 **Coria, 2:01 a.m.**  
_On nydha, lethallin!!!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading and thank you for the kudos and comments!  
> next: coria continues to investigate about the mysterious fen'harel, but she might not like what she will discover  
> here is **[my blog](http://sihaofskyhold.tumblr.com)** \- come and say hello !


	8. The Elven District

**Inquisition Station  
Ameridan Road, 112  
Haven - Ferelden  
Harvestmere 19**

The next Monday morning, Coria arrived early at the station. It was the first time she was there before Cassandra. Leliana hadn’t even had the time to come put a pile of dossiers on her desk, which meant she really was early.  
  
She needed to speak with the Inquisition Analyst, but first things first.  
  
Coria went to the small kitchen not far from her office and put some water to boil. Coming through the window behind her, she could feel the shy warmth of the Harvestmere sun. As she stood there waiting for the little bubbles to appear at the surface of the water, she took her phone from her pocket and texted Solas.  
  
**Coria, 7:51 a.m.**  
_heyyy!!! are you up  
what are you doing today_  
  
They had texted again the previous day and talking to him was really something she looked forward too now. Coria had always faced her feelings honestly, seeing no point in hiding from them, or in hiding them from others. And now… honestly, she liked Solas Bleidd. A lot. And she was curious to see where their playful chats were going to lead.  
  
When the water was ready, she put her teabag in it. She had brought a box of her favorite tea, but she didn’t have to worry about _anyone_ emptying the box when she wasn’t there – no one had even wanted to try her mix of felandaris and embrium. The loud and noisy journalist who sometimes came to the station (formally to get information from the Detectives, informally to see her girlfriend Dagna) had even thrown the box at her once - claiming it was “ _way_ _too elfy for elves_ ”.  
  
Coria softly chuckled at the memory, and went on the search for Leliana, her cup of tea in her hand. Her first stop was, of course, the office the red haired woman shared with Dagna.  
  
“Hey, Dagna.”  
  
“Hey! Glad to see you, Coria. How are your investigations going?”  
  
Dagna was _adorable_. Maybe a little naïve sometimes, but she was easily forgiven, and Coria loved her. Rarely had she seen a dwarf with as much curiosity as the analyst. The young dwarf came from Orzammar and had studied at the most prestigious universities of Thedas. It was always a pleasure to speak with her - be it about work or anything else.  
  
“Quite well, thanks. Now that the elves of Haven have a Detective of their own, they have been more vocal about their problems, so we have a lot on our hands.”  
  
“I bet.”  
  
“But I’m glad we can finally help them. And the team is doing really well, they are efficient and I can rely on them.” she smiled, ears proudly high.  
  
Since Coria was Detective for Elven Affairs, she now had agents under her direct supervision. All the agents she worked with were young, eager to do well and help the elvhen people, and she had handpicked them herself. Four elves from different backgrounds.  
  
There were two young Dalish among them: the first was called Loranil and was coming from a clan of the Exalted Plains; the second was called Ariane and came from a Northern Clan. Coria liked them both, and to be frank, it was nice to have other Dalish around; The other two elves on her team came from cities – one was an Antivan with a shady past (Leliana had made her understand she should not ask _or_ look into the Inquisition files) – the other a city elf from Denerim.  
  
It felt good to see that some changes were finally coming for the elves. Several years ago, such opportunities would never have presented themselves to those young recruits.  
  
_“They are good people, and together we will change things for the better_ ”, Coria thought proudly.  
  
“Do you know where Leliana is, Dagna?” she asked politely. Buzz in her pocket. A text. She couldn’t prevent her ears from twitching excitedly.  
  
“Leli? Hmmm. This early, she’s always in the Archives, down the hall. Kind of creepy place.”  
  
“Thank you.”  
  
As she walked down the hall, Coria took a look at her phone.  
  
  
**Solas, 8:02 a.m.**  
_I’ve just arrived at the Museum. To be honest, we have so many pieces and artefacts to restore that I almost don’t know where to begin._  
  
**Coria, 8:10 a.m.**  
_im sure you do an excellent work. i hope youll show me :))))_  
  
**Solas, 8:11 a.m.**  
_I still don’t know whether I find your lack of proper punctuation exasperating or endearing._  
  
  
Coria rolled her eyes but couldn’t help but smile.  
  
  
**Coria, 8:12 a.m.**  
_endearing of course!!!!  
_  
  
She hoped he was smiling too.  
  
A minute later, Coria opened the door to the Archives. She had never been there – most of the dossiers and files had been digitalized and could be accessed via computers after all. But she could understand why Leliana liked this place. Here, the Inquisition’s work was more… tangible. All the dossiers on the shelves referred to real people, old and young, dead and alive - and you could simply take a file and read what the Detective or agent had really written, or had thought about the case, and see the pictures.  
  
The red-headed Analyst was seated on a window seat, a cup of coffee in hand. When Coria entered, she was reading the local newspaper – _The Red Jenny Herald_.  
  
“Good morning, Detective.”  
  
“Good morning. How are you, Leliana?”  
  
“Fine. I enjoy these moments of calm in the morning. It is much less calm when Bull arrives. Or Sera.”  
  
“That is… entirely true. This place suits you. Mysterious and full of secrets.” She joked. “How are the news in the world?” she then asked like she did every morning. Coria still didn’t have access to the tv at the inn, and she was a little out of the loop (which, in her opinion, didn’t suit an Inquisition Detective). _Or you know you could simply buy the newspaper yourself_ said the little voice inside her head.  
  
“Interesting things. The Grand Clerics in Val Royeaux are still debating about Divine Justinia’s successor. I don’t expect them to come to an accord before Satinalia.” She sounded bitter. “Some people are protesting your nomination as Detective, but that is nothing new, sadly. Luckily, the Inqusition’s position stays firm on the matter.” she continued. “And there’s also the election campaign in Tevinter. Sethius Amladaris’s supporters are growing in numbers each day.”  
  
“Ugh. Isn’t that the radical bullshit guy who wants to enslave the elves - and basically everyone - and _‘Make Tevinter great again’_?” she disgruntledly quoted.  
  
“Exactly. Disgusting character.”  
  
There was a thoughtful silence, and then Leliana spoke again.  
  
“Do you require my help for something, Detective?”  
  
The Analyst always seemed to know what other people were thinking. Sometimes, it was a little unnerving.  
  
“Actually, yes. I, ah… I did some research on the artefact that was stolen in the Museum. An ancient elven orb. And I discovered that the author who wrote most of the stuff about it used the name Fen’Harel.”  
  
“The Elvhen god’s name?” asked Leliana with a side smile. Coria liked the fact that Leliana actually said ‘ _elvhen’_ , and not ‘elven’ like all the humans did.  
  
“Exactly. But it was, like, a lot of years ago – at the same time there was that huge Evanuris scandal with the other Fen’Harel…”  
  
Leliana interrupted her.  
  
“The _other_ Fen’Harel? Aren’t they the same person?”  
  
Coria laughed.  
  
“No, it’s only a sad coincidence! The author Fen’Harel fought _for_ the elves, you see. After the Evanuris scandal, he entirely disappeared, and I was wondering why. I thought maybe _you_ could find something?”  
  
Leliana looked at her with her striking blue eyes.  
  
“I can find _anything_ Detective. I will let you know.”  
  
And Leliana turned to the window, looking absent-mindedly at ravens playing on a nearby roof.  
  
  
                                                                                                                     ***  
  
**_Adahl_ Square  
(Elven District)  
Haven – Ferelden  
Harvestmere 20**  
  
“Agent Hawen, report.”  
  
It was the first time Coria entered an Elven District. The square was called _Adahl_ – and indeed, there was a big tree at its center. She even heard the elves call it the _vhenadahl_. She could see small offerings around the roots of the three, as well as candles. It was strange to hear elvhen words in a city, but in a sense it was also reassuring.  
  
_These places should be called_ Elvhen _Districts,_ she mused, ears a little low. She knew these Districts were common in today’s cities, where the ancient term “alienage” wasn’t deemed politically correct anymore. In essence, however, it was the same thing: city elves living with city elves in their own part of the city and humans avoiding them. The Districts weren’t walled off anymore, of course – and there was no curfew, but it didn’t make the elves feel any safer, from what she had gathered.  
  
In the Free Marches, even as an Inquisition agent, she had never been permitted to enter Elven Districts, especially not on duty. The Inquisition’s authorities did not want to hear the problems of the elves. They were always saying there were most important cases going on.  
  
But now, Coria _was_ a Detective, the _first Elven Detective_ , and she could listen to them, solve their problems and help them fight injustice. She had a team under her orders. She could finally _act_.  
  
Loranil from Clan Hawen was a young Dalish wearing Ghilan’nain vallaslin. He was a red-head and had joined the Inquisition after Coria’s nomination as a Detective. She had _‘inspired him to try to make the world a better place’_ , he had said upon meeting her. She hoped she would not disappoint him.  
  
“Good morning, Detective Lavellan. Agent Solan is currently interrogating the last inhabitants, but no one knows anything. His mother is the only one who has valuable information. She seems pretty desperate.” He added sadly.  
  
Coria followed Loranil to the other side of the square. The woman was waiting for them on a bench and all in her demeanor said ‘sadness’. When she heard them approach, she lifted her head. Another surprise: the woman was a Dalish elf, with soft brown hair and gentle green eyes. She immediately stood up and brought her hands together in a desperate gesture.  
  
“Detective!” she almost cried. “I am Arianni, I called… Please help me.”  
  
“I will do everything I can to find your son.” said Coria in soft voice she hoped was reassuring. The position of Coria’s ears said confidence and honesty, and she knew Arianni could tell. “Tell me what happened.”  
  
The young detective sat on the bench, and Arianni joined her.

“My son, Feynriel… His father is human. I think he loved me, but… When he discovered I was bearing his child, he fled. I… was banished from my clan and came to live here. Everyone has always been kind to me, but Feynriel’s human blood has sometimes caused him troubles…”  
  
She hung her head, tears in her eyes.  
  
“A few months ago, Feynriel asked me if I could contact his father. He wanted to meet him. To know about him. I sent a message, and… Vincento actually replied. He said he would come to Haven to meet us. Feynriel was so _happy_ …”  
  
“When was that?”  
  
Arianni thought for a moment.  
  
“Two… maybe three weeks.”  
  
“Have you seen Vincento since then?”  
  
“Yes. He arrived here last week, one day before Feynriel disappeard.”  
  
Coria sighed.  
  
“Why do you think Vincento suddenly agreed to come here?”  
  
“He’s a merchant from Antiva. His shop was very prosperous when he still lived here. Maybe he’s had problems in his homeland? Maybe my letter gave him the idea to come back here? I’m not as foolish to think he really came back for us…”  
  
“I’m truly sorry to hear that. Do you know where I can find him?”  
  
As she shook her head sadly, Coria heard a cheery voice behind her.  
  
“If he’s the Vincento I know, he will be at the best pub in town this evening.”  
  
The man who had talked was one of the Agents under Coria’s command. Handsome (he _was,_ if she was totally honest), with blond hair in a ponytail, a tanned skin and a tattoo on the side of his face. Agent Arainai and another elf – the quiet Agent Tabris – seemed to be attached at the hip. When she had chosen them, Leliana had warned her they always worked in pair. From what she had understood, they were good friends with the Inquisition’s Analyst.  
  
“And that pub would be…?”  
  
“ _The Tavern_ of course!”  
  
“Of course.” she laughed. “Agent Arainai and Tabris, you come with me. We’re going to ask a few questions around the market square, since Vincento is a merchant. Loranil, please accompany Arianni back to her home. When Agent Solan has finished the interrogation, go back to the station and fill a report. Send it to me as soon as possible.”  
  
“Will do, Detective Lavellan.”  
  
Arianni was looking at her with so much hope and fear in her eyes that Coria felt obligated to reassure her. She put a hand on the woman’s shoulder.  
  
“Thank you for the information. Hang in there, Arianni. I’m here, I care about you. I will do everything I can to find your son, I promise. _Dareth shiral_.”  
  
  
                                                                                      ***  
  
**Chantry Square  
Haven – Ferelden  
Harvestmere 20**  
  
The main market of Haven was traditionally held on the Chantry square each morning. When Coria and her agents arrived, it was incredibly crowded. There were shouts, cries, smells… An overload of sensations to elvhen senses.  
  
“Arainai, you’re coming from Antiva, but you knew about _the Tavern_ …” she let her voice trail off.  
  
“Let’s just say that I learn fast.” the agent cheerily replied.  
  
“Especially when it comes to taverns.” said Agent Tabris under her breath, so softly that Coria could have missed it had she not been looking straight at them.  
  
“ _And_ comely lasses.” he added, and Tabris rolled her eyes, which make Coria chuckle. Those two were quite a pair.  
  
“Alright, Charmer. You and Tabris do the courtyard here, I do the upper one. Ask about that Vincento, and we meet in front of the Chantry when we have finished. Use all the contacts you have, Arainai.”  
  
“Will do, ma’am! Come, _amora_.”  
  
And the two city elves vanished in the crowd. Coria hoped they would not have problems interrogating humans. Some still weren’t used to having elvhen agents patrolling the streets… She also wondered how they would react to an elvhen Detective.  
  
Time to find out.  
  
  
                                                                                                                           ***  
  
Half an hour later, Coria met back with her agents. It had gone better than what she had anticipated. The few elvhen merchants on the square were impressed. Many of the human were just startled to learn she was a Detective. Some were distrustful, but many answered her questions without causing any trouble.  
  
Sadly, she hadn’t learned much. A couple humans said they had indeed seen Vincento in town, but nowhere near the market. He didn’t seem interested in opening a business again.  
  
The information Arainai and Tabris had gathered were in the same vein: the merchant was indeed back, but the reason of his presence were shady.  
  
“But two of my old friends told me they did see him at the bar I was talking about earlier. Maybe we could go there to talk to him.”, the Antivan suggested.  
  
“Good job, Arainai. We must learn why he has come back and if he knows anything about his son.” Coria mused, stroking her nose as she often did when she was thinking. “We must speak to him _directly_. Arainai, you up for an evening at _the Tavern_?”  
  
“Gladly!”  
  
                                                                                                                          ***  
  
**The Tavern  
Main Road, 56  
Haven – Ferelden  
Harvestmere 20**  
  
Agent Tabris was in the station for the night, so Coria wasn’t officially investigating. Technically.  
  
While attending to other detective business during the rest of the day, Coria had found out that Vincento had a file in the Inquisition network. Fifteen years ago, he had almost been charged with smuggling and had fled Antiva, probably at the time Arianni had been pregnant.  
  
As she was reading the file, Coria had felt anger surge in her heart. That man had abandoned his family, leaving them to tend for themselves. He had left behind a Dalish woman who could not be Dalish anymore and a human blooded son who would always lack a part of his heritage – always stay between two worlds.  
  
Coria highly doubted the man had come back for them. It was more likely that Vincento had come back for illegal operations or to find old contacts, taking Arianni’s letter as an excuse. He was not likely to come and drink if he saw an officer at the bar, so she wasn’t wearing her uniform. Instead, she had put a pair of jeans, a simple black top and a green open shirt – her badge and her sidearm were in her purse. _Very ladylike_ , she snorted. Her aunt would have been scandalized.  
  
She was currently sipping her drink, the same cocktail Maryden had offered her the first time she got here. She _was_ off hours, technically.  
  
Luckily, neither Bull nor Dorian or Varric were there this evening. For a moment, Coria thought she had seen the young boy from the Museum sitting in a corner but he seemed to have vanished the second after. While she was waiting for Agent Arainai to appear, she found herself admiring the frescoes again. The person who painted them really had an eye for colors.  
  
She dropped her eyes at her phone screen, where Solas’ last text was displayed.  
  
  
**Solas, 8:30 p.m.**  
_When would you be free for our private visit?_  
  
  
Of course, she had noticed the ‘our’, and her stomach had jumped when she had read it. She hesitated a few seconds more before answering.  
  
  
**Coria, 8:36 p.m.**  
_sadly it doesn’t entirely depend on me :((((  
but tell me when it works for you, im sure well find something :))))_  
  
  
She was using a lot of silly smileys. Was it another thing about her that he found exasperating _and_ endearing?  
  
  
**Solas, 8:40 p.m.**  
_I’ll tell you that as soon as possible.  
:)_  
  
**Coria, 8:41 p.m.**  
_o  
m  
g  
Have you actually used an emoticon?_  
  
**Solas, 8:42 p.m**.  
_Have you actually started your message with capital letter?_  
  
**Coria, 8:43 p.m.**  
_DAMN YOU_  
  
  
“You are as beautiful on duty as in civil, Detective Lavellan.” said a cheerful voice in her ear, and she jumped on her seat, covering her phone with her hand in a silly gesture.  
  
Agent Arainai had arrived. He was also in civil - black pants, white shirt, his blond hair free on his shoulders this time.  
  
“Thank you. You’re handsome too, but I’m sure you already know that, Arainai!” she winked at him.  
  
“Ah! I’m glad you have noticed!” he exclaimed himself while gesturing for Maryden to serve him a drink. “But please, call me Zevran.”  
  
“Alright, Zevran. I think Vincento is not here yet. You see him?”  
  
The Antivan turned his seat towards the room, both his elbows resting on the bar. He took a look at the room, staying perfectly natural.  
  
“No, isn’t here. I’ll tell you when I see him. So? Any boyfriend? Girlfriend? Are you texting them?” he asked without missing a beat.  
  
She laughed frankly, her glass in her hand, ears held high and eyes sparkling.  
  
“Leliana had told me you were impossible.”  
  
“My reputation always precedes me. You should see the warnings at the Antivan border.” He winked. “Seriously though. I can’t believe a creature as delightful as you would be here alone. Have you left someone behind in the Free Marches? Or perhaps met a hot stranger in a bar?”  
  
“I have just arrived here, and the only people I’m leaving behind is my family.” she took a sip. “But I _might_ have met a hot stranger.”  
  
“Interesting. We shall speak of it later! Our target has arrived!”  
  
Vincento entered and waved his hand at a couple of men. Coria looked at them closely, to be able to find them later if needed. Vincento went straight to the bar and sat right beside Coria. She finished her drink and waited patiently, talking animatedly with Zevran while keeping an eye on the Antivan. The other Antivan. Well, she supposed she ought to keep an eye on Zevran too.  
  
When Vincento had finished his first glass, he ordered another. Coria nodded at Zevran, who then left his seat and sat at Vincento’s left.  
  
“Hello, old friend. We only want to ask you some questions.”  
  
Vincento spilled his glass on his lap.  
  
“Maker! Zevran! What are you doing here?”  
  
Discretely, Zevran showed him his badge.  
  
“I am an Inquisition agent, and the lovely lady at your right is my superior, Detective for Elvhen Affairs.”  
  
“Dammit you’re with _the police_ now? You? Seriously? When Nuncio will learn about that…” the human said in a gruff voice. “I have nothing to do with any elven affairs, so I don’t know why…”  
  
“Feynriel.” whispered Coria, and Vincento froze in his seat. “We’re here for Feynriel.”  
  
One second later, Vincento jumped from his seat and ran towards the door. As quick and agile cats, the two elves managed to reach the door before him.  
  
“Vincento, we only want to know where the boy is.” Coria told him, a hand on her sidearm. She tried to control her anger, to straighten her ears. The man had something to do with his disappearance or knew about it and did not do anything.  
  
Either way, he had not helped his son.  
  
The man did not listen to them and tried to hit Coria in the face. Having seen in the man’s eyes that he was ready to fight to get away, she was prepared to dodge. But she shouldn’t have bothered.  
  
A huge fist had closed itself around Vincento’s wrist.  
  
“You’re not going to hurt the lady.” a deep voice grumbled.  
  
Coria looked up and smiled.  
  
“Good evening, mister Blackwall.”  
  
   
                                                                                                                        ***  
  
**_The Adamant Fortress_ (Grey Wardens Inns)  
Heroes Street, 78b  
Haven – Ferelden  
Harvestmere 20**  
  
  
“Thank you for the ride, mister Blackwall. It’s better than walking alone at this hour.”  
  
After the incident in the bar (she had apologized to Maryden countless time), they had taken Vinceto back to the station. Zevran had been driving (Coria had thought they would all die and had briefly wondered where he had gotten his driving license). Blackwall had followed them with his car, since he had proposed to take Coria back to the inn. Silent at first, Vincento had quickly talked: Coria was small, but convincing. When she had exited the interrogation room, Zevran had high-fived her.    
  
“Will the boy be alright?” asked Blackwall, concern on his face. They were on the main road, driving towards the inn.  
  
“I think so. We immediately brought him to the hospital and they wanted to keep him under observation for the night. Poor thing. At least his mother is with him now. I’ll go talk to them in the morning.”  
  
She sighed.  
  
“Drug traffic. It’s always ugly. I think we have stepped into something big, but Vincento is clearly only a middleman. This is only the beginning, I’m afraid.”  
  
Blackwall parked and they both got out in the parking, the gravel crunching below their feet.  
  
“I wanted to say…” started the big man. “I know you can defend yourself. But… I couldn’t just stand by.”  
  
“It’s fine, mister Blackwall.” He held the inn door and she stepped inside. “Your intervention has prevented what I was trying to avoid: a bar fight. I’m glad you were there.”  
  
“It’s good to know I could help.” He said, handing her her key.  
  
“Thank you. Good night, mister Blackwall!”  
  
“Goodnight, lady Lavellan.”  
  
  
                                                                                   ***  
  
  
When her phone alarm went on, Coria groaned. She opened an eye and looked at the clock. 4:02 a.m. Wait. That wasn’t her phone alarm, it was an incoming call.  
  
Coria tried to focus on the screen to identify the name.  
  
“Why are you calling me at this hour, Leliana?” she asked, her voice almost muffled by her pillow. She didn’t have the strength to straighten up. “Do you _ever_ sleep?”  
  
“Sometimes.” The Analyst paused. “Je suis vraiment désolée! I just wanted to tell you had I found what you were looking for. About Fen’Harel.”  
  
There, now she wasn’t sleepy anymore. She got up in her bed, fetching her notebook and a pen from her nightstand.  
  
“Tell me.”  
  
“It seems like your author Fen'Harel is the one involved in the Evanuris scandal."  
  
She was about to say that he wasn’t ‘her’ Fen’Harel, but then she heard the rest of Leliana’s words.  
  
"What? How is that possible? He was fighting for us _and_ knifing us in the back?"  
  
Coria's heart was beating faster. It made no sense!  
  
"I'm sorry, I found it odd too, after what you had told me. So I made some additional research, and discovered that written files dating from the Evanuris scandal presented many... contradictions."  
  
Coria wasn't really listening anymore. She was disappointed. She spoke slowly.  
  
"So the author is the one involded in all those murders?"  
  
“He's the main _suspect_.” Leliana said. “Nothing has ever been proven. The official reports are strangely scarce about the investigation itself. But I’ve got something else.”  
  
“What is it?” Coria asked, suppressing a yawn.  
  
“You know who was the first agent assigned to the case. The very first elf approached for a detective promotion. Your predecessor, in a sense. He is still alive and I know where he’s living. You could pay him a visit.”  
  
“Are you talking about…” started Coria, baffled.  
  
“Ameridan, yes. I am talking about Ameridan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> plot plot plot !  
> way more solavellan in the next one, i promise :) i'e almost finished writing it, so the next update should arrive soon !  
> thank you so much for reading, for your comments and for leaving kudos :D !!  
> tumblr: sihaofskyhold.tumblr.com


	9. The Curious Incident of Fen'Harel in The Night-Time

**Haven Airport**  
**Haven - Ferelden**  
**Harvestmere 23**  
  
Coria was at the airport, waiting right in front of the embarking gate, sitting on her suitcase. She was wearing casual clothes for once, and she hadn’t slept very well the previous night. She was tired, excited… and a little bit afraid. Her eyes stopped on the message board right above the gate.  
  
**GATE 05**  
**FLIGHT TO: MONTSIMMARD**  
**EMBARKING: 9:45 a.m.**  
**DEPARTURE: 10. a.m.**  
  
She groaned and looked down at her phone, trying to distract herself from the idea of a plane flight. She would _never_ admit it to her colleagues, but planes scared her - and she was doing this trip alone. No one to hold her hand, just like when she had to make the trip from the Free Marches to Haven.  
  
  
**Coria, 9:31 a.m.**  
_im taking the plane to montsimmard_  
_help D:_  
  
  
She sent the message to Solas and pocketed her phone, checking her flight papers once again. She was at the right gate, at the right time. And the flight was going to be fine. Inhale. Exhale.  
  
Her phone pinged in her pocket and she immediately retrieved it to open the message.  
  
  
**Solas, 9:35 a.m.**  
_Are you perhaps afraid of planes, Detective?_  
  
**Coria, 9:36 a.m.**  
_NO_  
  
**Coria, 9:37 a.m.**  
_yes :(((((((((((((((_  
  
**Coria, 9:37 a.m.**  
_stop that!_  
  
**Solas, 9:40**  
_I have not said anything!_  
  
**Coria, 9:42 a.m.**  
_you are smirking i just know it_  
  
**Solas, 9:42 a.m.**  
_You are very perceptive._  
  
**Coria, 9:43 a.m.**  
_im a detective duh !!_  
  
**Solas, 9:44 a.m.**  
_Is there no one with you to reassure you?_  
  
**Coria, 9:45 a.m.**  
_no im alone and there’s no hot stranger around :(((_  
  
**Solas, 9:45 a.m.**  
_I am sorry to know you are in such a dire situation._  
_There should be more hot strangers at airports._  
  
**Coria, 9:46**  
_i would welcome a hot not-stranger too (wink wink)_  
  
  
Coria laughed. Ah, that had been an easy one. She tried to imagine what was Solas’ true reaction to their flirting. In text, everything seemed easy and smooth of course. She remembered him blushing when they had talked in his office, and wondered if he was blushing now. She certainly hoped so. But when he answered, it was only gentle. No flirting. He had to be blushing IRL, right?  
  
  
**Solas, 9:47**  
_Everything will be fine, lethallan._  
  
**Solas, 9:47 a.m.**  
_Send me a text when you have landed?_  
  
**Coria, 9:47 a.m.**  
_will do! embarking now D:_  
  
  
                                                                                          ***  
  
**Montsimmard Airport**  
**The Dales - Orlais**  
**Harvestmere 24**  
  
The flight had gone relatively smoothly. Not too many turbulences. Nevertheless, one of the flight hostesses had noticed Coria was uncomfortable – and alone – and she had started flirting with her to distract her. _“Don’t worry, kitten, I’m here to protect you.”_ Usually, Coria wouldn’t have liked being called ‘kitten’ (she was nor sweet or fluffy! Rawwr!), but coming from the hostess, it was alright. After all, on that plane, she was a frightened kitten gripping her seat with her claws.  
  
Coria and the hostess had actually laughed a lot after that. They had talked about Coria’s new job, about their travels and all the exotic locations Isabela – that was her name – had seen in her life. They had also talked about their love life. Solas had come up in the conversation.  
  
“I hope I’ll see you again, kitten! _With_ that hot elf of yours this time!” Isabela had said when they had to part ways.  
  
As she was searching for the main hall hoping to grab something to eat, Coria laughed to herself. In the end, her flight _had been_ made easier thanks to a hot stranger.  
  
Ten minutes later, she was at the bus stop, waiting again. She texted Solas as promised.  
  
  
**Coria, 11:30 a.m.**  
_thank the creators mother earth is under my feet again_  
  
**Solas, 11:45 a.m.**  
_I’m glad to hear you survived._  
  
  
She decided not to talk about hot strangers. Surely it was better to avoid confusing him. He was the one she wanted to become close with.  
  
  
**Coria, 11:32 a.m.**  
_haha_  
_pfffft now the bus for a loooong time_  
  
**Solas, 11:35 a.m.**  
_Where are you going?_  
  
**Coria, 11:38 a.m.**  
_somewhere in the dales_  
_sort of private investigation_  
  
**Solas, 11:40 a.m.**  
_What about, if I might ask?_  
  
**Coria, 11:41 a.m.**  
_old case_  
_im trying to find the previous almost-first-elven-detective, ameridan!!!_  
_how crazy is that????_  
  
**Coria, 12:01 p.m.**  
_solas?_  
  
                                                                                      ***  
  
**Somewhere between Montsimmard and the Deauvin Flats**  
**The Dales - Orlais**  
**Harvestmere 24**  
  
It was almost night when Coria finally arrived to the place Leliana has found. The bus had taken her from Montsimmard to a little Orlaisian town at the edge of the Dales. She had followed little roads with her backpack and only a couple cars and two groups of people had crossed her path. Once, she had seen a herd of hallas gracefully running in the woods, their step silent and their fur shining under the sun. The sight had soothed her and also made her homesick. She missed the Lavellan reservation. She missed her parents and her aunts – Keeper Deshanna and Eira – as well as her two nieces. It hadn’t been a long time since she had last seen them – only some months.  
  
But to her, it already felt like years.  
  
At least, when she was a simple Inquisition agent in the Free Marches, she was always close enough from the reservation to visit them from time to time. Now, she certainly didn’t have the money to make the trip back more than once or twice a year – she was lucky Leliana had made the Inquisition partly pay for her current trip. _Maybe I’ll go for Satinalia_ , she told herself, and the thought made her smile. Yes, she would see her family in a couple months.  
  
Coria now stood at the entrance of a small village. It looked like all the other villages in the Dales – small houses in the plains, herd of sheep and nugs running around in the dust of the road. But she knew one of this houses belonged to Ameridan. He had been an Inquisition agent several decades ago. Some people in the Inquisition had thought he might become the first Elven Detective, the title she now held.  
  
Sadly, his chances had been ruined when the investigation he was running led to the infamous Arlathan scandal. Elves had been considered non-trustworthy again, and it had taken years before elves were allowed into the Inquisition ranks again. In fifty years, no one had been able to rise as high as Coria.  
  
Before entering the village, she checked her phone one more time. There was no telephone network in this place, so Solas’ lack of answer was normal. His silence had seemed strange at first, when she was still in the bus, but she figured he simply had other things to do. It was the week-end but he was surely working.  
  
Walking slowly to avoid scaring the nugs away, she looked at the numbers painted on the houses fronts. There was only one road in the village, so there could be no mistake. Soon, she found herself in front of Ameridan’s house.  
  
She knocked on the door twice, then waited.  
  
The door opened to reveal Ameridan. He looked old, but not as old as she expected. _A little like Solas,_ she thought. Had she not known his true age, she would never have guessed it correctly. Ameridan had warm green eyes and a kind smile, and was wearing traditional Dalish clothes.  
  
“ _Andaran atish’an_ , Corianaësylna.”  
  
Okay, that surprised her.  
  
Nobody in the Inquisition knew her real name. She had been pressured to take a more “acceptable” name (that is – a _human-sounding_ name) by the Free Marches authorities. To them, she was Coriana Lavellan, the Elven agent everyone called Coria. Her I.D. identified her as such, and she wasn’t even sure Leliana knew about that.  
  
In her heart, however, she had always remained Corianaësylna Enarevas Lavellan.  
  
Ameridan chuckled softly and invited her in his house with a gesture of his hand.  
  
“Don’t be so surprised, Little One. I am still in going to Arlath’vhen, after all, and your name is known by all Dalish elves.”  
  
“ _Andaran atish’an_ , _hahren_.” she said respectfully, entering the house, where a new surprise awaited her.  
  
Everything in the small house reminded her of Dalish aravels. There were drapes on the walls, decorated with delicate Dalish trees, hallas and birds. There was a ton of colorful pillows on the couch and beast furs hanging on the walls. There were also differences of course – artificial lights instead of candles, a chimney instead of an open fire, huge furniture instead of small, practical ones. Still, the house definitely had a Dalish identity. Ameridan seemed to have recreated his childhood’s home.  
  
She briefly wondered why he had never returned to Clan Ghilain. But maybe she knew. It would be hard for her to return home if she failed to represent the elves and caused them more hardships.  
  
“Your house is beautiful.” she noted, still admiring what he had done with the place. She recognized Dalish craftsmanship all around the room – small metal, wooden and glass statues, vases and decorative knives engraved with Dalish patterns – just like her own mother created.  
  
“Thank you. Do you want to share my meal?” Ameridan asked while going to the kitchen corner. “I know the journey to this village is not an easy one, especially when the cold wind starts howling in the plains.”  
  
“With pleasure, _hahren_.”  
  
She sat on a chair at the table, and her eyes fell on a small glass vase. It contained flowers she knew very well.  
  
“Moonbeams!” she exclaimed herself, a thumb softly brushing a dark green leaf. A piece of home.  
  
They had delicate, pale yellow petals that seemed to glow in the faint light. They thrived in all seasons, at any altitude and only opened at night. There were plenty of them in the Free Marches, coloring the fields with their glowing petals. At home, Coria loved watching them right before going to sleep. They were like little pieces of moon scattered all around the reservation.  
  
Ameridan turned towards her, two cups of tea in his hands. When he gave her her cup, she could smell the familiar scent of embrium. Another piece of home.  
  
“Ah, yes, I guess you know those flowers well, Little One.” smiled the older elf. “They are pretty - but only to the eyes of those who dare look into the night.”  
  
“I love them.” she told him fondly. “I’ve always loved watching them. I did not know they were growing on this side of the Waking Sea.”  
  
“I love them as well. They remind me of the People – we can thrive in the most unexpected places – forest and cities. And century after century, despite everything, we prevailed.”  
  
He brought her a plate of Dalish bread, cheese and meat.  
  
“Now, Little One - _da’len”_ , he rectified. “Tell me why you are here.”  
  
He started to eat and she was thus allowed to do the same, as custom wanted. She realized she really was starving, and was grateful to Ameridan. She would definitely feel better with a full belly. She swallowed and then started carefully.  
  
“I am currently investigating a case in Haven. An ancient elvhen artefact has been stolen in the museum.”  
  
“During the attack that caused Divine Justinia’s death?”  
  
For a moment, he seemed very sad and Coria wondered if he had known her.  
  
“Yes. I was reading about the artefact - a focus - and I noticed that the most complete articles had all been written years ago by the same author. Fen’Harel.”  
  
“ _Ah._ I see.”  
  
Ameridan crossed his fingers in front of him, his elbows resting on the wooden table. Since it didn’t seem like he was going to speak, she continued.  
  
“That author seemed to have been involved in many elvhen artefacts thefts. He knew about them and wanted the world to know. He was fighting for us, for our heritage. But our Analyst…”  
  
“What has your Analyst discovered?”  
  
Coria swallowed.  
  
“That it was the same Fen’Harel who was the main suspect of a series of murders. Murders that you investigated.”  
  
“And you were wondering if I had more information than the official version? Or perhaps… different information?”  
  
“Exactly.”  
  
Ameridan stood up and turned his back to her. She saw his shoulders tense up, and she could imagine why. This case what was had cost him _everything._ His career, his opportunity to prove elves could be trusted with important official responsibilities. The scandal had made things worse for the People, while his success could have granted them more rights.  
  
“I don’t want to make you relive that, _hahren._ ” she said softly, conscious of the old elf’s inner turmoil. “But… I have the feeling I must know more about this. And you’re the only person who can help me.”  
  
He sighed.  
  
“Very well, _da’len_. I will tell you what I know. If it can prevent you from doing the same mistakes, I will help you. Come.”  
  
They sat on the couch, more comfortable for what would surely be a long discussion. Ameridan took some time to look at his window – it was night outside. Then he turned his attention to her again, and began his sad tale.  
  
“I assume you know about the Evanuris company. A pompous name chosen by pompous people. That aside, they employed elves all over Thedas, giving them honest work and honest income.”  
  
Coria quietly nodded. She knew about all the good the Evanuris had done for the elves – especially the Dalish. Up until the scandal, her own Clan had highly benefited from them. Ameridan continued.  
  
“It all began when the company’s CEO was murdered. At the time, I was already considered for a promotion… I begged my superiors to let me investigate the case. The Evanuris had always provided for the Dalish, and I wanted to discover who was responsible. Which we did.”  
  
“Really?” Coria interrupted, surprised. “The official records say nobody was ever truly identified…”  
  
“Oh but we did catch someone – a young Dalish. The CEO’s secretary in fact. We interrogated her like we would have any suspect. She confessed to the murder, but never said why she did it. All was compiled in my reports… which mysteriously disappeared some time after. My superiors’ idea of cleaning house, I suppose…”  
  
“That is a grave accusation…”  
  
Coria let her voice trail off and the older elf looked up at her, a frown on his face. When he spoke again, his voice was bitter, almost angry.  
  
“I know. Why do you think I decided to live here?”  
  
There was silence for a time.  
  
“I’m sorry, _hahren_. Please continue.”  
  
“Soon after, all the other board members of Evanuris were successively murdered. You must have heard of that too. Ritual murders, symbolically linked to each god of our pantheon. Dead owls for ‘Falon’Din’, a criminal fire for ‘Sylaise’… We were unable to protect the others. Save one…”  
  
Ameridan sipped his tea.  
  
“One board member remained. He wasn’t murdered, but we never got the chance to interrogate him either. He’s responsible. _Only him_ \- and not bloodthirsty elves stupidly killing the people employing them. We started naming him Fen’Harel, because that is how he signed the letters he sent to us - and apparently, his scientific articles.” Ameridan had a little laugh. “It seems like he was as pompous as the other board members, taking the name of a god… Anyway, he had the perfect mobile since he was going to inherit the whole company, and his disappearance was like guilt admission.”  
  
The older elf visibly hesitated. Coria said nothing, politely sipping her tea, waiting for his decision.  
  
“Now, what I’m going to tell you is what cost me my job…” Ameridan began carefully. “My superiors suddenly told me I had to end the case as quickly as possible. I told them I still had a lot to do, like trying to track down Fen’Harel. They pressured me, and I was forbidden to go interrogate the Dalish secretary again… I insisted, but then…”  
  
“Then the investigation details were leaked.”  
  
He nodded.  
  
“Unfortunately, my second in command, Abelas, _did_ have ties to the last board member murdered. The newspapers started to say we were covering up elvhen crimes, slowing down the investigation...”  
  
Ameridan sighed heavily.  
  
“All went downhill from there. The case was given to a human detective, who proved elves were behind it all. I was fired and forced to silence. And then the articles were published…” He put a trembling hand over his face. “ _Those articles…_ ”  
  
Coria said nothing. She had read them and would forever remember the harsh head titles and reactions. _**“Elves killing other elves in strange ritual murders!” “How are we supposed to trust these animals killing their benefactors? You could be next!” “Give them more rights, and they will do the same with us!”**_  
  
“The last board member was designated the sole responsible. His articles had enflamed the elves’ imagination and had caused the murders. Because of him, I… we lost… everything.”  
  
There was silence again, then Ameridan looked up straight at her.  
  
“You have a chance to make this right, Corianaësylna. You are Detective, but they are waiting for you to make a mistake. Don’t let them get to you, keep doing your job as well as you can.”  
  
“I am careful, _hahren_. And I have friends I can rely on.”  
  
Amerida smiled.  
  
“Good.”  
  
He took a piece of paper and a pen from a side table, and started writing down.  
  
“Here are two names.” he said, handing over the paper to her. “The first is a very prolific self-published polar author. He has also written a book about the Evanuris scandal and Fen’Harel. You should read it.”  
  
“And the second?” asked Coria, reading the paper.  
  
“It’s the name of the elven secretary who started this whole mess. She is still in prison, and I know she is still alive, despite her age. If you can interrogate her yourself, maybe you’ll discover what I missed.”  
  
The old, weary, sad elf smiled again and said, so softly:  
  
“I hope you will succeed where I failed, _da’len_. Be extremely careful.”  
  
“I will, hahren. I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and here it is :) solavellan texting again, but true interaction in the next chapter, i promise !  
> i hope you liked this chapter - let me know !!!  
> thanks a lot for the kudos and comments, they mean a lot :3  
> ten points to whomever catches the reference  
> come and say hello : http://sihaofskyhold.tumblr.com :)


	10. Felix Infelicis

**_The Adamant Fortress_ (Grey Wardens Inns)**  
 **Heroes Street, 78b**  
 **Haven – Ferelden**  
 **Harvestmere 26**  
  
When Coria woke up the next Monday, it was pitch black outside. In her room, however, the moonbeam flowers Ameridan has given her were softly glowing. Soon, their petals would close, only to open up again the next evening. It meant she still had some time before being _really_ obliged to get up.  
  
The morning was an evil thing, even more so when she was alone in her bed. She hit the snooze button fiercely. Closing her eyes, she drifted to sleep once again.  
  
Ten minutes later, her phone alarm resonated for a second time in the small room and Coria rolled on her back, sighing a little, her hair all over her face. Ugh. Her week-end had exhausted her so much that for once, she would have welcomed a second week-end right after. Her bed was warm and the covers were soft around her, still faintly smelling of flowers. Why couldn’t she call sick again?  
  
Right. Duty called.  
  
She stood up and went to her window, gently stroking the fragile moonbeams petals. Below, the Chantry park was covered in a faint fog that would probably be gone in a couple hours, chased away by the sun. Everything was calm except for a fox crossing the street, a prize in his mouth. It had probably found a good garbage bin somewhere.  
  
Cold air was coming from the window and bad insulated wall, and she realized she was shivering. Damn radiators. Blackwall had already tried to fix them a couple of times, but it hadn’t worked. Luckily, her bed was far from the window and her own body heat managed to warm up a little bubble around her when she was in bed. It would be much better with another body at her side, though. Not that she would invite anybody up here, in that inn room that didn’t even belong to her.  
  
She entered the bathroom and hopped in the shower. She knew she was early so there would be no shortage of warm water, at least.  
  
Still, despite every hardship, it was worth it.  
  
Her colleagues at the station had quickly become friends. Her joyful and open nature had allowed her to blend in easily in their group, true, but they had also got out of their way to make her feel like she belonged. Without prejudice, without looks at her ears and vallaslin (well, except for Sera she supposed). They respected her work, her experience, and did not care about her race or background. They were good people.  
  
Her superiors however? Despite everything they had done, she highly doubted they weren’t examining her work closely, waiting to see whether or not the experience was a success.  
  
She had to be _perfect_. She had to prove she had the shoulders for the job. She had to show the way to other elves – from the cities and from the clans.  
  
And that’s why she was living in this inn room, saving all the money she could to rent an apartment while sending some to her family in the Marches. Working hard, not missing a beat.  
  
Ten minutes later, she was in the inn’s dining room. She was the only one there at that early hour, but she knew it meant Blackwall had just come back from the bakery. They began chatting, eating still-hot croissants and bread. Coria poured herself some tea – plain black fereldan tea. Nevertheless, it was good. And also much needed.  
  
“Pretty flower you have there.” he said, pointing to the moonbeams in her hair with a round knife full of butter. The man had a gruff voice, but she had become used to it, now easily detecting the friendliness in his tone. She raised her ears in contentment.  
  
“Thank you. Some of them fell last night, so I figured I could use them. I like yellow”, she smiled.  
  
She took a bite of her croissant. Damn, these were good. Nothing better than a hot croissant in the morning, she had discovered. The city was at least good for that.  
  
“Oh, before I forget!” she continued after swallowing. “My colleagues and I are going to _The Tavern_ this evening. Want to come?”  
  
Blackwall stroke his beard thoughtfully.  
  
“I guess I could let my assistant in charge for tonight… When are you going?”  
  
“Around 8. I’ll come back here from the station to freshen up a little. Then we can go?”  
  
“Sounds good to me.”  
  
                                                                                  ***  
**The Fearless Cookie**  
**Chantry Square, 23**  
 **Haven, Ferelden**  
**Harvestmere 26**  
  
Coria entered _The Fearless Cookie_ , a small coffee house near the Inquisition station, at the other side of the Chantry. It was a small and pretty building, adorned with the drawing of a cookie, a sword passing through the hole in its center. It was her little morning ritual: getting up, hot croissants, a stroll in the park, tea. She always went there before clocking in at work – they had an impressive amount of different brands of tea, which was a real surprise in Ferelden. She had decided to different a flavor each day and had also made friend with the barista. As she was waiting in the queue, tapping her fingers on the counter, Coria felt her pocket vibrate. She fished her phone out of her jacket and read the message.  
  
**Mom, 7:31 a.m.**  
_Hey haleira! We heard about the explosion in Haven, are you alright? You didn’t answer our calls yesterday, we’re a little worried. Call us tonight, ok? We had a good week-end, I’m sending you a picture. Love, mom & dad._  
[1 Attachment]  
  
She felt a little guilty. She had forgotten to call them and she had been out of touch all week-end while traveling in the Dales. She would have to make a phone call home as soon as possible, she didn’t want them to worry too much. During the day, her parents would likely be at work with no phone network. She would have a better chance to reach them in the evening, when they would be back at their aravel.  
  
Coria opened the attachment with a slide of the thumb and she felt a wave of nostalgia pass over her. It was a picture of her two nieces dancing together in front of their mom’s aravel. Their hands and clothes were muddy – no doubt they had been playing on the river banks again. They both lacked their front teeth and were grinning madly. In the background, Coria could see her aunt with her hands on her hips, a mix of amusement and exasperation on her features. Coria giggled. Classic day at the Lavellan reservation. Her aunt would never be able to have her daughters stay away from the river. Never.  
  
“One Enchanter’s Delight.” announced the cashier. “Where have you gone again, small woman?”  
  
Coria stood on her toes, money in hand. The counter was high and the barista – a huge hornless Qunari – was acting as if he had lost sight of her. Like every morning – a game between them.  
  
“Here, big guy.”  
  
As she handed him the money, she stuck out her tongue to him. The huge Qunari paused for a split second, as if shocked. It was a highly amusing sight – such a big man wearing a pink and white apron with absolute seriousness, looking down at his tiny and grinning elven patron.  
  
“ _Impish_.” He stated with an almost non-existent smile, giving her the cup of tea. He had written _“pointy eared detective”_ on it. The Qunari never wrote down her true name despite her announcing it cheerfully every morning. She guessed tomorrow’s name would include _“impish”_ in some form.  
  
He gave her a couple of huge home-made cookies wrapped in a white napkin. Free cookies were always good but these were simply delicious. Hmmm, delicious. She would have to eat them before Sera got her eyes on them this time.  
  
“Enjoy them, half-pint.” he grumbled.  
  
“Thank you, Sten. You’re my favorite sweet-toothed Qunari.”  
  
“You’re my favorite small woman, small woman. Even if you’re infuriating. Now get out.”  
  
Coria smiled, teeth flashing white.  
  
“You know you like it, Sten.”  
  
                                                                                          ***  
**Inquisition Station**  
**Ameridan Road, 112**  
 **Haven – Ferelden**  
 **Harvestmere 26**  
  
“I can’t thank you enough, Detective.”  
  
Okay, she was a little embarrassed now. Arianni had come to the station to thank her, for the third time since they had found her son inside the drug dealers’ safe house. And like both other times, the Dalish mother had brought her halla milk chocolates. She really shouldn’t have. Coria knew how much they cost and the woman’s situation wasn’t exactly allowing her such expenses.  
  
"You don't need to thank me, Arianni. I did my job and I am so glad we found him when we did... How is Feynriel doing?” she continued softly.  
  
The woman sitting in front of her was visibly exhausted – she had no doubt spent all her evenings at her son’s side at the hospital. Yet a beautiful smile blossomed on her face, eyes crinkling in the corners. She clasped her hand together as in a human prayer, ears twitching high.  
  
“He is doing better, thank you! T… thankfully, he doesn’t have to go through… withdrawal… like the others you brought back. The doctors say he will be discharged soon.”  
  
The Dalish mother nodded, as if to convince herself that everything would be fine from now on. Feynriel luckily hadn’t been with the drug dealers long enough for them to force him to take Red Dust. The other teenagers they had lured in their midst with false promises hadn’t had this chance. They were watched closely at the Haven Hospital by doctors and nurses and would need to be interrogated as soon as possible. The new drug was causing more and more problems all around Ferelden and Orlais.    
  
“I’m glad to hear that…” Her voice trailed off. “Now, promise me these are the last chocolates. You are clearly using my Dalish weaknesses, I just can’t say no to halla milk. You don’t need to thank me _again_.”

“I promise, Detective. Than… Have a good day!”  
  
                                                                                                     ***  
  
She was reading reports from her agents stationed all over Ferelden and Orlais when the phone on her desk rang.  
  
“Detective Lavellan, Elven Affairs?”  
  
_“Yes, hello! It’s Dorian! I have just received a phone call that I’m sure you’ll find highly interesting. It’s about the_ somnoborium _– ah, the orb! Come meet me at the museum! I’ll be waiting for you in the lobby!”_  
  
Before Coria could ask him more details, the man hang up. She growled. Was he _really_ going to make her go all the way to the museum? She might see Solas. Maybe it wasn’t such a bad idea. Maybe that’s what Dorian wanted. Two birds with one stone. The Tevinter man always asked her questions about Solas. Apparently, he was under the impression Coria didn’t know what she wanted. He couldn’t be farther from the truth.  
  
She looked at the pile of papers on her desk – reports, administrative letters, new cases waiting for her decisions. She would have time to read them later.  
  
“Cass, I’m going to the museum. Dorian told me he has new info about the orb.”  
  
From the other side of the corridor, she heard an affirmative groan. The detectives at the station all left their door open and essentially communicated by screaming at each other. Not the most intimate manner to have a conversation, but certainly the most fun. Everyone was always cheerfully commenting on everyone’s conversations.  
  
“Go get that elf, boss!”  
  
“I’m going there to _work_ , Bull!”  
  
“Ewwwww, not another elfy elf!”  
  
“Sera! _What are you doing here again_?” Cassandra screamed, exasperated. Even without seeing her directly, Coria knew she was rolling her eyes. “By the Maker, let Dagna work for once!”  
  
“Say hello to Dorian _if_ you happen to see him!”  
  
Her friends were a little bit crazy, but they were the best.  
  
                                                                                                    ***  
  
**Museum of History and Archeology**  
**King Marric Street, 29**  
 **Haven – Ferelden**  
 **Harvestmere 26**  
  
She would have to ask someone to make her a badge to access the museum Institute.  
  
She was tired of waiting alone in the lobby. Maybe Dorian would agree? She’d ask him but he was nowhere to be seen. Did he think she had all day? Cole wasn’t even there to talk this time – he must have finally understood he didn’t have to come while the museum was closed to the public. She hoped he had another job to make up for it. Finally, she heard the institute door open. She looked up to a waiting Dorian, as always dressed more for an official banquet than for historical research.  
  
“My dear, it’s such a pleasure to see you.” said the Tevinter once she came closer. They started walking towards the elevator.  
  
“Same. What was that phone call about?”  
  
“Aren’t we in a hurry? At least wait for us to arrive in a more comfortable place.” Dorian said while selecting the floor. “You’re still coming to _The Tavern_ tonight?”  
  
“Of course! Wouldn’t miss it!”  
  
The whole gang would be there and she couldn’t wait to spend a good evening with them even if the reasonable thing to do would have to go home. She needed sleep. But damn it, she was young, she could take it. A little alcohol, good conversation, innuendos, feeling good. The lack of sleep was worth it.  
  
She was surprised when they stepped out the elevator at Solas’ floor. Did the Tevinter Section share a floor with the Elven Section? That must have caused some tension when the latest was created.  
  
“So, now let’s discuss the reason you’re here. I received a call from a friend, Felix Alexius.”  
  
“Your idea of a ‘comfortable place’ is the middle of the corridor?”  
  
Dorian winked at her and she looked at him with a puzzled look. He started talking again, and she quickly took her notebook and her pen and started to take notes. The reason why Dorian had decided to have their conversation in this place was beyond her.  
  
“Felix and I are old friends. His father Gereon Alexius is an infamous historian in Tevinter and he was my thesis director. Even after my sudden departure from the university, I stayed in contact with Felix.”  
  
She supposed it wasn’t the time to ask why he had left Tevinter. She kept writing as she spoke, not even looking at her notebook. She was focused on him, on his demeanor and the expressions of his face. She knew he wouldn’t lie to her but it had become a habit of hers while interrogating people.  
  
“He contacted me after the bomb exploded, to know if everything was alright. And he called me again this morning, with information he thought would be precious to your investigation.”  
  
“What did he say exactly?”  
  
Dorian continued to talk, choosing his words carefully.  
  
“These last years, his father has been acting weird. Felix told me he had become involved in a shady organization calling themselves the _Venatori_. They’re a sect and want to put Tevinter back on the front of the international scene again.” Dorian stroked his mustache nervously. “They… attempted to recruit me a couple of years ago, but I declined. I suspect they have quite the popularity back in Tevinter, especially with Amladaris’ campaign for presidency.”  
  
She frowned.  
  
“Wait. Is Felix part of that sect, too? I’m sorry, but… can he truly be trusted?”  
  
Dorian’s expression shifted ever so slightly.  
  
“Yes. But… he is a good person, and not likely to fall in their mind games. I’m sure he’s just looking after his father. He… needs his family around him.” She looked at him, puzzled by the sudden sadness in his voice. Finally, he explained. “He has the Blight.”  
  
“Oh.”  
  
That dreaded disease sporadically resurfaced in random areas of Thedas. Science and medicine had found neither an explanation nor a cure. Even the way the disease worked remained a mystery. Therefore, contracting the Blight was a death sentence. Some people were lucky enough to live a few years after the first symptoms appeared, but… More often, the disease let them just enough time to say goodbye to their family.  
  
“I’m sorry, it’s… terrible.”  
  
“As you can imagine, it destroyed Alexius when his son and wife were diagnosed. She died only two months later. Felix managed to survive, probably because his father can afford the best medical care in Thedas… but his health is now degrading rapidly.”  
  
“I’m sorry for your friend, Dorian.”  
  
He had a dismissive gesture, but his voice was shaking, betraying his emotion.  
  
“Felix himself is taking it rather well, in fact. He’s trying to do good things with the time he has left. That’s why he wanted you to know about the Venatori. He has no way to get his father out of that sect, but he wants to stop them, and since they seem to be linked to your case…”  
  
“Why does he think that, exactly?” she asked, pen raised in an interrogative gesture.  
  
“He has seen the Venatori smuggle rare artefacts these past months. They are trying to centralize them in Tevinter. And he has heard that a precious package is supposed to be transferred from Amaranthine soon. He thinks it’s worth looking for the orb there.”  
  
Amaranthine. That meant they were using a ship, not a plane since there were no airports there. Probably to cross the Waking Sea towards Tevinter. She had agents Arainai and Tabris stationed nearby. She could dispatch them there and hopefully they would find the orb before it shipped away from their jurisdiction.  
  
Her musings were interrupted by a familiar and exasperated voice.  
  
“What are you doing here _again,_ Dorian? I will not try that outfit! Go back to your floor, for… Oh.”  
  
She turned to face Solas.  
  
Right. They were in the middle of the corridor and not even on Dorian’s floor. She would have to thank him later for that one too. The older elf looked as sexy as ever... A big grin on her face, she waved at him.  
  
“Hey, Solas. Good to see you! Glasses suit you!”  
  
Solas tripped and the glasses he was wearing almost fell. He pushed them back on his nose in a nervous and adorable gesture that made Coria’s ears twitch, his eyes going back and forth between Dorian and Coria. He was probably wondering why they were there. For all his usual confidence, he seemed to lose composure in unexpected situations. Interesting. She kept the information in a corner of her mind. Maybe she could use it later.  
  
“A pleasure to see you too, Detective. How is your investigation going?”  
  
“We have a new promising lead thanks to Dorian.”  
  
The Tevinter grinned.  
  
“S _omeone_ has to take care of those artefacts, after all. Maybe the somnoborium would have been safer in the Tevinter Section… But alas, you petitioned our dear Curator and made it move to yours.”  
  
“Dorian, you and I both know the rightful place of the _focus_ is in my Section... Do not start that argument again!”  
  
“Alright, alright…”  
  
Suddenly, Dorian clapped his hands together, a surprised expression on his face. She could tell it was fake. Solas could probably tell it too.  
  
“Oh, I have a sudden idea! Solas, Coria and I are going to _the Tavern_ tonight, for a lovely evening between friends. Would you care to join us? I know you’re mostly a hermit but you might find some side benefits to the situation, this time.”  
  
She would have to thank Dorian. A lot. She took the most innocent expression she could manage in the situation and looked at the other elf with big, pleading eyes.  
  
“That’s a fantastic idea! Will you come, Solas?”  
  
A slight blush crept on his face, making his freckles stand out even more against his pale skin. How could that man be that sexy? Nerdiness and sexiness. Smooth flirting and awkward glasses fumbles. How could _anyone_ resist? It was unfair to all other males, in her opinion. She hoped nobody else liked him _that way_ , but Dorian wouldn’t push them together if there was, yes?  
  
She tried not to grin too widely when he almost stammered his answer. It was so unlike him, who always spoke with perfect diction in that damn voice of his. He was visibly flustered and that pleased her _immensely_.  
  
“It… it would be with great pleasure.”  
  
“Excellent! I’ll see you both tonight, then! Solas, would you care to accompany our dear detective back to the lobby?”  
  
Okay, she would have to find a _gift_ for Dorian now. That man was a national treasure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> elvhen: haleira means "snow fox" :)  
> thank you for reading!! and for the super nice comments and kudos, you're all adorable <333 !  
> next: an evening between friends at The Tavern and maaany interesting things ~ :)


	11. When Friends Get Involved

**Coria, 5:34 p.m.**  
_im happy to see you tonight!_

 **Solas, 5:51 p.m.**  
_I am happy Dorian had such… persuasive arguments._  
  
**Coria, 6:04 p.m.**  
_i have persuasive arguments too ;)))_

  
                                                                                              ***  
**_The Tavern_  
Main Road, 56  
Haven – Ferelden  
Harvestmere 26  
**  
Coria opened the door of the bar and immediately felt warmth on her nose and ears, a pleasant contrast with the Harvestmere weather outside. Lowering the hood of her jacket, she scanned the room and spotted the group at the other end of the room, near the frescoes. They had brought several tables together and everyone was already there: Dorian, Varric, Sera, Dagna, Cassandra… And Solas.  
  
She smiled to herself and dived into the socializing pool.  
  
“Hey guys! Sorry I’m late!”   
  
All heads turned to her, everyone cheering.  
  
“And there she is, better late than never!” Varric exclaimed, raising his glass. As usual, the dwarf was wearing an open shirt, richly embroiled with golden threads. He had a pile of notes in front of him, probably his next book manuscript. Did he only know how dangerous it was to have it so close to Cassandra? He probably did.  
  
“I was waiting for Blackwall, but sadly he had some last minute problems.”  
  
She sat on the chair right across Solas’ (because of course that one was free). Removing her jacket and scarf, she saw him hide a smile in his drink. She was wearing a beige/yellow dress with a flower pattern, black stockings and a leather belt. She loved that outfit and she _knew_ she was cute in it. Had she chosen it on purpose?  
  
Totally.  
  
An enormous hand delicately holding a cocktail glass appeared in her field of vision and Bull put her favorite drink down in front of her. He whistled, looking impressed.  
  
“You look good in a dress, boss!”  
  
“Thanks Bull! It’s good to hang up the uniform at the end of the day, right?” she exclaimed, raising her glass to him. “Not that you know anything about _proper uniforms_.” she teased with a wink. Bull _did_ spend most of his time at the station with his shirt open, at Cassandra’s constant consternation. The big Qunari laughed and sat heavily on his chair, drinking from a glass the size of a small bucket. She had learned Maryden and Krem had special glasses for him.  
  
“I’m going to fetch some drinks for the poor souls with empty glasses.” Dorian announced to the table. Dagna and Sera followed him to the bar, the two girls talking animatedly as always. They were very cute together. Sometimes too cute.  
  
Bull and Varric resumed their conversation about the latest installment of the dwarf’s romance series and Cassandra was suddenly looking straight at her drink. She was nevertheless giving Varric side eyes, attentively listening to their conversation despite doing all she could to look uninterested. She was the only one left thinking she was being discreet about her interest in Varric’s books.  
  
Smirking, she turned to Solas but was surprised to discover he was already looking at her with a soft smile that made the corner of his eyes wrinkle. His head was tilted to the side, hand supporting his slightly red cheek.  
  
That was adorable.  
  
Her ears twitched nervously. Solas and her had met each other two weeks ago and had talked every day, exchanging information about their lives, jokes, flirts and pictures. Everything had always flown smoothly. But everything had also _always_ stayed in a professional context or in written words: they had always been separated either by a desk or by a phone screen. This was different.  
  
What was she allowed to do? To say? What was appropriate? In her books, all was. They were both adults and liked each other. So why was she nervous? Luckily, she had a little alcohol to soothe her nerves.   
  
“How was your afternoon, Solas?” she asked casually, now examining _him_. The older elf had the same button down shirt than in the afternoon but a vest was hiding the large shoulders she found so interesting. He didn’t have his blue bow tie anymore either. A shame. She wanted to touch him but she refrained herself. Later maybe.  
  
“Pretty good, thank you. Has Dorian’s lead proven useful?”  
  
His glass of wine in hand, he was now slowly twirling the red liquid inside it and she couldn’t help but look at the slow motion, mesmerized.   
  
“I don’t know yet”, she finally said, tearing her gaze away from his hand. “My agents stationed near the coast are still investigating.”   
  
“I hope they will find useful information.”  
  
“I do too. I really need this investigation to go somewhere if I’m to prove myself.” she explained, taking a sip at her drink. She felt warmth pool in her stomach, a pleasant distraction. She was confident in appearance but terrified at the idea to fail. Her conversation with Ameridan kept coming back to haunt her. She couldn’t let History repeat itself. She _couldn’t._  
  
“Surely your superiors already know your value?” Solas reasoned. “They _did_ ask for you to become Detective for them, did they not?”  
  
“Yes. But that doesn’t mean they really trust me. It’s a test. For all the elves.”  
  
His face shifted in a strange expression for a split second, but he quickly took a sip of wine and looked at her again with a smile. She could say he had reacted to her statement about elves. She was going to make a remark about it, but he talked before she could open her mouth.  
  
“I am sure everything will be alright.” His voice was calm and gentle, and she melted internally. They had never talked about this subject during their exchanges, but he had immediately understood she needed some reassurance. She didn’t know if he entirely believed what he said but still, it was nice of him.  
  
“Thank you.”  
  
She leaned on her chair, an arm on the backrest. She noticed she was just below the frescoes. While looking at them from afar allowed to appreciate them in their entirety, being up close proved a wholly different experience. She could see all the work that was behind it, and it was like she was surrounded by their warm, earthy colors in a little bubble of comfort.  
  
“These frescoes magnificent.” she confessed dreamily.  
  
 “I’m sure the artist would be pleased to know that!” Dorian interjected from his side of the table. Of course he was listening to everything and the others were probably eavesdropping too. They had encouraged her so many times to act on her interest for Solas and Dorian had worked hard to make sure they would meet outside of a professional context. “Maybe he’s even at this table! Who knows?”  
  
Solas exchanged a warning look with Dorian, but the Tevinter didn’t seem sorry at all. Instead, he was looking at her, waiting for her reaction, tilting his head towards Solas in totally unsubtle display. When she realized what that all meant, her mouth fell open and she slammed her hands on the table, her knee bumping into his. Usually she would have enjoyed the sudden contact, but her brain was too surprised and thrilled to acknowledge it.  
  
“You? You painted the frescoes?” she said in awe.  
  
“I… did.” He seemed a little embarrassed. “And I am glad you find them pleasant to look at.”   
  
“They are more than just pleasant to look at! Have you already been exposed?”  
  
“No, I have not. It is only a hobby.” he explained with a dismissive gesture of his hand.  
  
“I am impressed. And I like a man who’s good with his hands.” she winked.  
  
Solas opened his mouth then snapped it shut, unable to find a proper answer. She emptied the end of her glass in one gulp, trying to hide her winning smile. That round was for her.  
  
At the other side of the table, Dorian shook the dwarf’s shoulder, sparkles in his eyes. “Bull, Varric, look at those two! Isn’t it heartwar-”  
  
“ _Shut up, Dorian_!” they both snapped at the same time and everyone laughed. Dorian clapped his hands together, apparently the happiest man in Thedas.  
  
“And they’re one of a mind too! Wonderful! My old, old friend Solas, I am so happy for you.”  
  
“Ah, come on, leave the lovebirds alone…” Varric intervened, fishing out a deck of cards from one of his numerous pockets.  
  
Iron Bull grinned, pointing his thumb to his boyfriend. “Don’t mind him. You two go on, we swear we’re not listening. Varric isn’t taking notes either.”   
  
“You’re all impossible, you know that?” Coria laughed, falsely exasperated.  
  
Varric winked at her. “You’ll thank us later!” Then, turning to the rest of the table he raised the cards he was holding. “Now, besides those two, anyone up for a game of Wicked Grace?”  
  
Solas snorted at their obvious move but at her relief, he didn’t seem displeased. At all. Good.  
  
“Would you be free one of these days for a private visit at the Museum?”  
  
The private visit. They had talked several times about it and it was something she was _really_ looking forward to. The First in her was thrilled at the mere thought of approaching so many precious artefacts. Maybe she would see the Sabrae eluvian up close…  
  
“Sure!” she beamed. “Until I receive news from Amaranthine, I shouldn’t have too many schedule change or impromptu travels.”  
  
“What about tomorrow then?”  
  
“Yeah, tomorrow’s good!”  
  
How exciting! It was an incredible opportunity. Deshanna was going to be so _jealous_.  
  
Her phone chose this instant to ring in her pocket. Who could it be at this hour? She fished it out of her jacket, looking at the screen with a frown that immediately disappeared when she saw the displayed name. Tivana Lavellan. Her parents! She had forgotten again to call them, they had to be worried sick by now.  
  
Okay, less flirting, more family duties. She made the universal _‘I’ll tell you later’_ gesture to Solas before getting up and answering, a hand over an ear to filter the noises of the bar.  
  
“Andaran ati’shan, mamae …… Yes, I’m alright. How are you and papae doing?”  
  
Making her way through the crowded bar, she finally arrived outside and closed the door behind her. The air was even chillier than when she had come in. Brrr. She definitely should have kept her jacket.  
  
“Yep, I have made good friends here.” she smiled to her mother’s voice. It was cute that it was her mother’s first question. “And life in the city is easier than I thought and I found a nice apartment.” she lied. “By the way, have you received the money I sent you? Is it enough for…? ........ Good.”  
  
She sat on a free chair in the terrace and babbled with her mother for several more minutes.  
  
Yes, she was getting along very well with the other Detectives. No, she wasn’t eating too much junk food (Sten’s cookies didn’t count, did they?). Yes, she _may_ have found someone. No, no date. _Yet.  
  
_ “I hope they’re an elf this time… You know how your father is about this since-“  
  
“I know, mamae.” she interrupted hastily. “He’s an elf. Don’t tell papae though or I’ll be speaking with him all night about it. He may even ask for Solas’ number, _‘just in case’_.”  
  
“That wouldn’t be besides him.” her mother giggled. “But he just wants you to be happy.” Silence. “So his name is Solas. Is he Dalish?”  
  
“ _Mamae_!” she exclaimed, scandalized. Her mother was a calm and introspective being. Except when it came to the people her daughter was dating. Then she was insufferably curious.  
  
“Alright, alright” her mother retracted. She could almost see her, side grin on her face and hands raised in an appeasing gesture. “You’ll tell me more later, da’len.”  
  
Surely a wink there.  
  
After her mom, she spoke with her father, then her aunt and nieces. Everything was going well at the reservation and the money she was sending helped. They might even be able to employ more people soon, which would be a good thing – allowing her parents to rest a little. She had feared her departure would mean more hardship to her family, but for now everything was alright. She was relieved.  
  
“Is Deshanna there?” she finally asked her aunt.  
  
“No, honey. She… has left for Wycome.”  
  
She could not believe what she heard. She wasn’t feeling betrayed, but still… She was disappointed.  
  
“ _Already_? I thought the talks were going to take place next month!”  
  
“Your aunt thought it was better to have it sorted out as soon as possible, da’len. You can call her, she’s expecting to hear from you.”  
  
“Yeah, I will…”  
  
“I know you wanted to be there, I’m sorry.”  
  
“No, it’s not… don’t worry, Eira. I will call her.” Coria sighed.  
  
She closed her eyes, heart thumping in her chest. Deshanna didn’t _need_ her, but… Nevertheless, it was her duty as a First to support her Clan and Keeper and this matter was a serious one. Important for Clan Lavellan’s future. And she was away in a foreign land.  
  
“I have to go now, _da’len_. Call us more often, please!”  
  
“ _On nydha_ , Eira.”  
  
“ _On nydha_ , little fox.”  
  
Coria kept looking at her phone screen even after the call ended. Was Deshanna disappointed that she wasn’t with her anymore? She closed her eyes again, phone raised to her forehead. She was doing what she _liked_ but was it truly what was best for her family?  
  
Sometimes she wondered if she had taken the right decision for them.  
  
She turned on her heels, ready to go back inside and was surprised to see Solas standing there. She didn’t care what he had heard, she had no secrets. She had to admit she was glad to see him there.  
  
“I brought you your jacket.” he explained with a soft smile, lifting it towqrds her. “I thought you might get cold without it.”  
  
“Forever the gentleman.”  
  
It was nice of him to have thought about it, really. He took two steps and gently wrapped it around her. Mhm. Hands on her shoulders. He turned to the nearby windowsill and produced two glasses of wine. He had brought her a jacket _and_ alcohol. Damn.  
  
“Wanted to move this conversation someplace more private?” she teased, accepting one of the glasses as they sat together at an empty table.  
  
“Perhaps.”  
  
“Good for me. The others are cute but a little… overwhelming sometimes.”  
  
He chuckled.  
  
“You are lucky you do not have to put up with Dorian every day. He spends more time bothering me than actually working.” He paused then leaned towards her and whispered conspiratorially. “Sometimes I lock myself in the artefacts chamber so I am able to work without being interrupted.”  
  
“Hey, I have Bull _and_ Sera.” she protested. “Dorian alone can’t be worse than both of them!”   
  
“True. Maybe you win.”  
  
She waved with her hand, unconvinced.  
  
“Or lose. Depending on the point of view.” she snorted.  
  
“ _Also_ true.”  
  
They kept talking until their glasses were empty. She was now avoiding to look at the bar windows because she had seen Dorian and Bull give her thumbs up several times. She sighed internally. They were all but subtle.  
  
“Do you want to walk a little maybe?” she asked hopefully as Bull and Dorian were kissing each other passionately right in front of the window.   
  
“Excellent idea.”  
  
They let their empty glasses on the table and set out to walk through Haven’s streets. As they walked away from the bar and into the night, the streets became quieter. But then… Louder and louder.  
  
She grabbed Solas’ arm enthusiastically.  
  
“Do you hear that? What is it?”  
  
“I believe it is music.” Solas chuckled.  
  
“Idiot!” she laughed, gently hitting him on the shoulder. “I meant _why_ is there music at this hour!”  
  
Walking through the streets of Haven, they soon heard music. Intrigued, they followed the sound to the market square. A big stage had been set up on the side and a hundred of chairs were scattered on the place. Blue, pink and yellow lights were dancing in the air, giving the evening a festive atmosphere.  
  
“Jazz!” she exclaimed. “ _That_ is jazz, right?”  
  
“Yes, it is. Surprised?”  
  
She blushed. Being Dalish meant knowing more about some stuff than other people. Like farming. Forests. Ecology. But it also meant being a little left out of modern life sometimes.  
  
“Yeah… I don’t know much about music to be honest.” she finally admitted.  
  
“Do you want to widen your horizon?” he asked, gesturing to the plaza.   
  
“Yes, please!”  
  
After several minutes of wandering through the place, they finally found two free chairs. She sat at Solas’ right, eyes riveted on the stage, mouth slightly open. She was… It was amazing. They were sounds she did not know, but she couldn’t help but beating the rhythm of the music with her feet. And with her ears probably. Not like she could control it.  
  
“It’s… amazing!”  
  
“You are adorably cute when you’re impressed.” he let out.  
  
“Shut _up_!” she exclaimed, pushing him with her shoulder. But instead of leaning back against her own chair, she snuggled up to him and waited for his reaction.  
  
Solas put his arm around her shoulder. Yes. Nice.  
  
They stayed bundled against each other, looking straight at the stage, mesmerized. She could feel Solas’ right hand slowly stroking her forearm.  
  
Suddenly, none of the cold air could get to her.  
  
  
                                                                                        ***  
  
“Thank you for walking me back.”  
  
“With pleasure. Where are we going?”  
  
“The inn on Heroes street.”  
  
“Wait. You are living at a _Grey Wardens Inn_?”  
  
Solas’ question took her by surprise. He looked kind of horrified? She knew the Inns didn’t always have good reputation, but she had made sure this one was okay before renting a room there.  
  
“I am. Is there a problem?”  
  
“No. I am just… surprised. Surely you would be better somewhere else?”  
  
She blushed, embarrassed. Living in an inn had never been part of the plan, but she had to. She had not realized life in the city was that expensive before actually having to find a place to live.  
  
“I would like to, but… _uh_ … I don’t have enough money right now.”  
  
“Ah.”  
  
She kept walking, now looking at her feet. She felt his hand brush hers in what she could tell was a deliberate gesture. His skin was soft and warm at the touch. He was not pressuring her, only… hovering over her hand. Slowly, she joined their fingers together.   
  
“Excuse me for prying.”   
  
“It’s no big deal.” she laughed, trying her best to be dismissive. “I am actually saving up for an apartment, so it’s only a matter of time.”  
  
She was glad he had initiated contact. She _loved_ physical contact in friendships or romantic relationships but she knew not everyone was comfortable with it. Tentatively, to let him time to retract should he want to, she put the side of her face on his shoulder – or at least the part of him she could reach.  
  
It wasn’t the easiest way to walk, but it was certainly warm and pleasant.  
  
“You are so _hot_.”  
  
She snorted at her own words.  
  
“I mean, you are like a heater. But you’re hot _hot_ too, don’t worry.”   
  
“I was not worried. But thank you anyway.”  
  
“You _ass_.” she exclaimed, hitting him with her hip.   
  
“To be honest, I am more interested in yours.”  
  
She opened her mouth and searched for words for several seconds, and he chuckled again, pleased with his line. Finally, she found her voice back.  
  
“Creators, Solas! That was? not smooth at all?” she giggled. “You’ve done better!”  
  
“I cannot help it. You are highly distracting.”  
  
She stayed silent, walking side by side with him. He was really charming and interesting and… interested apparently. She could feel warmth pool in her stomach. A pleasant sensation. Not that she was going to let him know how much he was effecting her.  
  
They arrived way too quickly to the Grey Warden’s Inn.   
  
“And here would be my stop.” she said. Honestly, she was a little disappointed. Why couldn’t the Inn be at the other side of the city? She would have had her own heater much longer. She was starting to get cold, she thought dramatically as she gently pulled from him.  
  
“I spent a wonderful evening. Thank you, Solas.” she smiled.  
  
“I will call you tomorrow. For the visit.”  
  
“I can’t wait!” she exclaimed, pushing the Inn door. She waved him goodbye, a big smile on her lips. It had truly been a beautiful evening. As she turned her back on him, she took her phone from her pocket. There was only one message waiting for her.  
  
**_Dorian, 0:20 p.m._**  
_I am proud of you!_  
  
She smiled. He had probably sent the same message to Solas.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that chapter was so difficult to write! im sorry for the long wait!!   
> i hope you like it <3 thank you for the comments and kudos, i appreciate all of them <3!  
> come talk to meeeeeeee: [MY BLOOOG](http://sihaofskyhold.tumblr.com)


End file.
